


What's In A Prince

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, Sabertooth Guild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: As Prince of Sabertooth Kingdom, Sting Eucliffe must choose a queen before his coronation. Easier said than done when Sting becomes overly attached to his personal knight Rogue Chenney. But when unrest slumbers in the kingdom, can the two secret lovers escape with their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is super old, but I wanna update my AO3 account since I've barely used it. Here's a fic that's like three years old? I think? I don't know a lot of people seemed to like it on tumblr so here's this. I'll be updating every few days when I can remember to but if you want the full thing you can look on my tumblr @Little-Miss-Heartfillia. That being said the fic still isn't done so I'll be working on writing more as well as getting AO3 up to date. Hope you enjoy~!

“Master Eucliffe!” A voice echoed through the long corridors. Out into the royal gardens and ringing through every room of the palace. The servant didn’t stop until she was met with some force of reassurance. “Master Eucliffe!” Her voice called louder, hands coming up to cuff around her mouth like a megaphone. 

“Oh, Miss Umi.” A tall young man spoke to her as she ran into the entrance room. “What seems to be the problem.” He walked up to her, his heavy footsteps stomping as he walked. His red eyes were intensely focused on the servant in front of him. 

“AH! Knight Cheney! Thank goodness, you know where Master Eucliffe is, right?”

That’s where the knight laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Actually I don’t. He slipped away from you too, huh?”

Miss Umi stomped her foot on the ground. “Oooo! That boy!” She cursed, her plump figure bouncing up and down in it’s place. “He cannot keep shrieking his responsibilities. He’s supposed to meet the suitors today but he’s nowhere to be seen!”

The knight laid a hand on the servant's shoulder, looking her in the eye as a strand of black bangs fell in front of his face. “Don’t worry, Miss Umi. I’ll find the young Master and remind him where he’s supposed to be.” 

“Oh thank heavens! Someone in this palace that has some wit! You’re a lifesaver, boy I have so many more chores to get done today!” She continued as she dismissed herself from their conversation and hurried off huffing out a list of things to get done as she went.

He let out a sigh when he was alone. Adjusting the strap on his katana, he walked out the big double doors, knowing exactly where his feet were gonna take him. When he finally trumped the grounds by the fountain, he slowed his pace a little. Sweet chirps could be heard as the birds flew overhead, matched in a beautiful harmony by the sound of trickling water. 

“Master Sting?” He called waiting for a response. All was silent except for the noises of the wildlife. He couldn’t be fooled though, Master Sting was around here somewhere. “Master Sting?” He called again a little louder. Then like a casual passerby comes across an old acquaintance, a young blonde haired boy, dressed in the royals finest suits, strolled out from behind the fountain.

“Oh. Rogue! I thought I heard a familiar voice.” He came into full view, standing in front of the tall knight and still managing to see eye level with him despite the height Rogue’s boots gave him. 

“You know the whole castle is looking for you?” He said, not bothering with formalities when it was only the two of them.

“Ah yes, I assumed they would.” He swung his arms up behind his head and walked off, leaving Rogue to follow after him. 

“You shouldn’t keep hiding like this. It’s not going to make your responsibilities disappear any, actually it just makes them more demanding.”

Sting let out a dramatic sigh. “But it’s so booorring~” He said with exasperated tones. “All I’m supposed to do today is meet some boring suitors picked out by Master Giemma who for some reason thinks I need to have a Queen rule by my side. Besides,” he continued. “If I miss meeting the suitors today Miss Umi will just give me a stack of papers with all the suitors information on it that I can look at later.”

Rogue was walking alongside Sting now as he playfully balanced himself on a garden half-wall. “That’s not very fair to Miss Umi. She’s the one who has to research all that information you know.”

“Ah, c’mon, Rogue! When did you become a stick in the mud!?”

Rogue suppressed a laugh but allowed a soft smile. “I’m still on your side, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want to see Sabertooth’s new King chastised or jeered at for shrieking his duties.” 

Sting jumped off the half-wall when it ran out of length and huffed. “Yeah, I know…” He was silent for a few minutes as he stared at the ground, his brow furrowing. “What if I don’t want to be king?” He said without even looking up to catch Rogue’s eye. 

Rogue was a bit taken aback. In all the years he’d known his Master Sting he was never one to refuse his birth-given responsibilities. When they were younger it used to be all he could talk about, how he’d become so strong that he could eventually lead his father’s armies to victory. ‘How wonderful it would be to become King’, he used to say. 

“I’m a little surprised to hear you say that.” Rogue admitted. “What about all that bravado talk you used to have? What changed?” Sting locked eyes with Rogue as he spoke, then looked away again. 

“None of the girl's Master Giemma picks out for me are of any interest. They all just seem so bland not to mention a bad fit for a Queen. Miss Agnes Hazeltree of Hargeon, puh-lease! She’s only interested in power and money. The financial benefits our kingdom could provide her and the town of Hargeon would soon be swept under the rug by her whimful spending! Princess Juliet of Crocus, doesn’t care about her kingdom or its citizens at all and even referred to them as filthy livestock!” He counted the fingers on his hand as he listed the suitors he knew off the top of his head. “Anna Stonebridge of Chrysanthemum Kingdom, gimme a break! Can you even call that sad excuse for a stuck up princess a human being?! She doesn’t seem to care about anything as long as she gets her name publicized! Don’t you see, Rogue, I can’t marry any of these girls. Especially since my Queen is supposed to  _ help _ me run the country, not ruin it. If these are the best suitors the continent has to offer than I’d rather refuse my crown while I still can.” 

It took a while for Rogue to gather his words. While he did the duo busied themselves by walking side by side on the palace outskirts. Sting waited patiently for Rogue’s reply, he knew him well enough to know that he needed some time to think of what to say that could help his master face these challenges. After a few minutes Rogue opened his mouth to speak. “Maybe you should take some more progressive action trying to find your Queen.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, try looking for your Queen on your own. Go out into the countryside, go under cover so you can know the true feelings of the girls you meet. Find someone whom  _ you _ find compatible not someone who was chosen for you.” 

Sting stopped walking and stared at Rogue as if he’d said the most mind-blowing words he’d ever heard. “Hey...that’s not a bad idea…Thanks Rogue!” He said at last, smiling enough to split his face in half. 

“Don’t thank me yet. Miss Umi is still looking for you. She even mentioned to me that when she found you she would make you write citizen's request orders for the rest of the day unless you come out of hiding.”

“WHAT! She did!” Sting took a step back, his blue eyes wide and searching the area. “Shit! That’s the worst! I gotta go now!” Without waiting for another reply, Sting took off the way they had come from. Rogue stood still watching him go and shaking his head. Meanwhile Rogue would busy himself by filling in for Sting during his City Council meeting that he most likely forgot about. None of it was new to Rogue, he’d been used to his Master’s abrasive and eccentric behavior for years now. He walked off, ready to begin the day’s usual activities.  _ Sting, what would you do without me? _ He asked himself silently. Then he pondered it for a moment.  _ He’d be fine without me… he’d probably even better himself from being forced to handle his responsibilities...The real question is, what would I do without him? _

 

“Master Eucliffe...You are late.” A deep voice echoed in the large room, making Sting instinctively shrink and try to make himself smaller.

“My apologies Master Giemma I was not aware the heiresses were here today.” 

“Excuses.” He said pointedly, then turned his back. Giemma began to move across the room to where a line of potential Queens was lined up. “As long as you’re here let’s get to business.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sting held back a heavy sigh and followed Giemma to the women he was supposed to choose from. 

An hour and twenty minutes later and Sting saw nothing but stuck up snobs who wanted to add to their families riches by marrying a prince. This time Sting huffed and sat down in his chair. “I don’t like them.” He stated out loud. 

The heiresses made a loud gasp and Miss Umi scolded him for having a big mouth while Giemma silently glared daggers. 

“Master Eucliffe. I’m sure you are aware of when coronation day is?”

He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “On my eighteenth birthday.” 

“Which is when?” Master Giemma had adopted a condescending air, his words only served to make Sting’s blood boil. 

“Two weeks from today.” He avoided eye contact and slumped lower in his chair. 

“Precisely, a prince cannot be coronated without choosing his princess. If you are unwilling to cooperate you may be delayed your entitlement to the crown, or denied it altogether.”

Sting wasn’t stupid. And he knew he had told Rogue that he didn’t want this damn crown anyway if these were the only girls his Kingdom could offer. But to hear Giemma say that sent him flying up in his seat, his eyes wide and angry. For all the power Giemma held in his father’s court he was near positive-scratch that, he  _ knew _ Giemma was overstating his boundaries. “You don’t have the power to do that!” He shouted.

Miss Umi yelled at him to sit down, he didn’t listen. “Master Eucliffe,” She began. “Watch your tongue! And Master Giemma I’m not sure threatening the boy will get him any closer to choosing a queen!”

Master Giemma addressed Miss Umi as if he’d just noticed she was standing there, “Patricia is it?” She nodded. “You are only a maid, I think it best you keep your mouth shut and let the Master’s of this family deal with this.” Miss Umi looked like she’d just been slapped, she took a step back, her face red and brow furrowed. She looked to the ground, then the door a few times before heading over to the heiresses to lead them out of the room while Master Giemma and Sting spoke alone.

He almost wanted to call Miss Umi back. Without her, he knew whatever he did would be overruled by Giemma with the same old excuse.  _ ‘Your father appointed me Master of Sabertooth’s Royal Court! That means it’s my responsibility to make sure you grow up to be a responsible, prudent, and strong Prince!’  _ He could almost hear the words coming out of his mouth right now. 

With Miss Umi and the heiresses gone, Giemma took this opportunity to stand closer to Sting, trying to intimidate him. Giemma towered above him, casting his shadow over him and blocking all light from the chandelier. “Sting.” He started in a deep voice, he knew instantly he was in trouble. “Do not make a fool of me. I know where my position in your father’s court lies, as do you. You may find to your disappointment I do have power to delay your coronation and a responsibility to do so should I find you won’t cooperate. Do not underestimate me, boy. Your father didn’t appointment me Master of Sabertooth’s Royal Court for nothing!” 

Sting held his mouth shut by biting the inside of his cheeks. He was furious, his face burned red and he kept a firm glare up at Giemma. 

“You’d best get to choosing your Queen soon, boy. Or your crown may suffer the consequences.” 

Something in the way he glared at Sting, set his nerves on edge and raised every red flag in his mind. Giemma walked past Sting, leaving him to his thoughts.  _ What?...What is that supposed to mean? _ Sting wanted to shout back at Giemma and demand him to explain himself but he knew any further protests would just get him in more trouble. Instead he was forced to reflect on Giemma’s words, ‘ _ your crown may suffer the consequences. _ ’ Suddenly Sting’s stomach was nothing but butterflies. He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat but those words rang out in his head. The more he thought about what it could mean the more nervous he got. Whatever Giemma’s intentions were from this point on, Sting doubted they were anything but bad. 

 

“He said what?” Rogue sputtered after Sting had finished telling him the day’s story. 

“I wouldn’t have thought Giemma with all his connections to my father would actually have that kind of power over me, but he never was one to bluff.” Sting sighed. A cool breeze flowed through his blonde locks as they sat together by the fountain. “What am I supposed to do, Rogue? I don’t want to marry for convenience and I certainly don’t want to be stuck with someone I don’t like for the rest of my life. But father would be furious if his only son didn’t take control of the kingdom.”

Rogue looked at him then glanced to the stars. “You should speak to your father about it. He’s a reasonable King, there may be something he can do to help.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Though it still bothers me.” 

Suddenly Rogue stood up and faced Sting. The light of the moon shined down on his raven black hair, and made his red eyes pop more than usual. “Then let’s go and get your mind off it. You know it’s been awhile since we visited Yukino.” Rogue extended a hand to him, waiting for him to take it. 

Something in Sting’s stomach was doing flips and he didn’t know why. He brushed the thought aside.  _ I’m just overworked, _ he said to himself and took Rogue’s hand. Sting wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now but it bothered him. He knew visiting an old friend would do him some good. 

“Yeah, let’s go!” 

Sting and Rogue didn’t need to go far. Yukino’s family was also a member of his father’s Royal Court and was well known for their loyalty and prestige among the Royals. As a royal family she lived close to the castle, within the inner courtyard actually. Sting, Rogue and her had been best friends since as long as he could remember. She always knew how to make the room bright, maybe that was what Sting needed right now. A couple friends to make him forget his worries. 

When they arrived they found her reading a book by firelight, the house was quiet. The rest of her family must have retired for the night already. Sting knocked on the doorway and she jumped up, getting to her feet instantly.

“Prince Sting!” She exclaimed, setting her book down and standing up to address them. “And Knight Cheney! It’s good to see you two again.” 

“Rogue and I were taking a stroll around the courtyard. We came to ask you to join us. It’s more fun with friends anyway.” 

“Of course!” She said. “Just let me get ready, I hardly think nightgowns are appropriate for midnight strolling.”

Sting laughed. “But it’s a cute nightgown!” She blushed and Rogue elbowed him in the side. This wasn’t unusual. The trio had alway teased each other like that since they were little kids. Nonetheless Sting and Rogue waited for Yukino to change. She came back down wearing a casual night dress, the one that made her silvery white hair pop. Sting always thought she looked beautiful in that dress. 

On their midnight stroll Sting decided to share his worries with Yukino as well. After all they hadn’t seen each other in a long time and he wanted more than anything to share his days with both of his closest friends. 

“Really? Giemma has the power to do that?” Said Yukino.

“It does seem odd for him to, being only Master of the Royal Court that he is. it’s not as if he has your father’s power.” Rogue added.

“True. But I wouldn’t put it past him. What about you Yukino?” She looked at Sting as they walked and talked in the courtyard. “Last we spoke your parents were trying to join households with another Royal family right?”

“Ah, yes. Although I don’t think the marriage they had planned is going to go through now.” Sting and Rogue gave her a questioning look and let her explain. “Being the oldest sibling it’s of course my responsibility to marry for the benefit of the family…” Suddenly she got quiet and looked around the courtyard before continuing. “but I can’t marry a man who abuses his lover…”

Rogue went slack jawed and Sting loudly protested. “What!? Who is he? I’ll kick his ass!”

“Don’t bother.” Yukino tried for a soft smile when she looked up at them. “I’m planning on ending it tomorrow. I’m going to show the entire family what he’s done.” As she was speaking Sting noticed her rubbing her shoulders and hiding her arms from his view, but not before he saw large black and blues on both her wrists. His blood boiled all over again. “I can’t be with someone like him, not again…” her voice failed her and her eyes cast to the ground glinting a little with tears. Sting kept his mouth shut. He knew full well what she meant by again. For most of Yukino’s life her father had been abusive to all five of his children and his wife. It took a lot out of Yukino trying to escape her father’s grasp but with help from Sting, Rogue and Weisslogia, Sting’s father, Yukino’s father was banished from the Royal Court. He still remembered all the times she would come to his doorstep, tears staining her bruised cheeks, swearing up and down that it wasn’t that big of a deal. Weisslogia made sure that never happened again. 

“Besides…” Yukino continued. “My elder sister started to show an interest in the Oakman’s oldest son. If she marries him then the family can still be saved financially and I won’t be to blame.” 

“You can’t be held accountable either way.” Rogue piped up, taking the words right out of Sting’s mouth. “It’s not your fault your family suffered from the money drought last year, and you’re not responsible for keeping them rich by marrying an asshole. Nothing about this situation is your fault or responsibility.” 

They were all silent for a few seconds then Sting added, “Rogue’s right. You shouldn’t have to marry into that. No one should. But don’t worry Yukino, because Rogue and I will be behind you the whole way! We’ll join you at the banquet dinner for the families tomorrow if you want moral support. Besides I have a few words to say to the asshole who hurt you!” He slammed his fist into the other one to show his resolve. Yukino almost laughed.

“I’ll be fine, really. After my father I’ve learned. I can’t ever let anyone hurt me again. But I would appreciate your company there.” 

“We’ll be there.” Rogue confirmed. Suddenly a voice shouted from across the courtyard, calling for Sting.

“Young Master!” It called, “Young Master where are you?” 

Sting turned from the sound of the voice to speak with Yukino again. “That’s probably Miss Umi. She told me I’d need to rest for tomorrow. Apparently my father wants me to go on an expedition to other kingdoms so I can search for a suitor there.” 

“It was nice speaking to you again, Young Master.” Yukino said and did a little bow to show respect. No matter how well acquainted they were she never ceased with formalities. 

“Rogue, walk Yukino home will you. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow, Miss Umi will most likely want me to retire for the night anyway.” Rogue nodded, then after saying their goodbyes Sting hurried back to the palace. 

Spending time with Rogue and Yukino had chased away that feeling of doubt, fear and worry in his gut but now that they were gone it came back full force. Sting sighed.  _ I’m sure it’ll all turn out fine. Even if Giemma tries to take away my right to the crown my father will have some words to say to him. _ For a little while, Sting allowed himself to believe these words. He allowed the naive feeling of safety to take hold in his heart. At that moment he hadn’t known just how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I feel is kinda wonky compared to the others. Just know I'm only setting things up here. The real action is yet to come!

Yukino’s family banquet wasn’t going to be anything short of extravagant. He had come to expect that from her family. Being one of the most prestigious noble families in Lavender with close ties into the kingdom he had no doubt that this banquet would be at the top of every list in the kingdom. As such he had to make sure he upheld his father’s image. 

Most of the kingdom would have their eyes on him and he needed to be ready to upkeep his reputation while supporting Yukino in a plan that she had assured him would expose her potential husband for the abusive demon he was. 

After having his maids look him over to make sure he was wearing the finest royal robes he could, he was free to meet Rogue outside the castle. Rogue would still be practicing his swordplay, but Sting had a few extra minutes until they had to leave.

He crossed the palace grounds, fast walking to the back courtyard. Already he could hear the sounds of Rogue’s training. The knight was locked in combat with another man who looked to be one of the young recruits. It was Rogue’s job to train new recruits after his master had passed away, so Sting often found him back here doing just that.

Rogue had his hair tied in a neat ponytail. He wore a quarter sleeve black tunic with his tights tucked neatly into his leather boots. He held one arm behind his back and kept up a straight posture while he parried and thrusted the new recruit. Sting found himself staring before a recruit watching from the training ground noticed him and called his presence to attention by loudly exclaiming, “Good evening, my prince!” He did a salute, catching Rogue’s attention who stopped the training at once.

Sting just leaned himself against a pillar in the training grounds. “Don’t stop on my account,” he said.

Rogue ignored his comment as he walked up to him. “Is there anything you need from me, my prince?”

Sting smirked and said loudly, “I just came to make sure you will be accompanying me and my father at the banquet tonight?” Then before Rogue replied he leaned in and whispered, “Meet me out by the fountain in five minutes.”

Sting almost saw him smile but he hid his emotions as usual and simply replied, “Of course, your highness. If it so pleases you I would follow you anywhere.”

“Good to hear,” said Sting, giving Rogue a few friendly slaps on the shoulder. “You may continue your training,” he said and then took his leave with a wave.

He made his way out back around the training grounds, crossing the garden to reach the fountain and waited for Rogue there.

It took longer than he had expected but soon he saw that head of bouncing black hair making it’s way down the steps of the palace to the backyard fountain. When Rogue reached Sting’s side he turned to walk away and said, “I said meet me in five minutes. That took at least seven!”

Sting thought he heard Rogue laugh but his face was emotionless when he turned to look at him. “Keep that attitude up and you’ll drive away every last member of your council.”

Rogue followed Sting down the pathway that wound into the trees and flowers of the massive royal garden.

“Well, if that were to happen…” Sting started. “Would you remain?”

“Truthfully, my Lord, I would. However I would loathe every minute of it.”

“Ha!” Sting burst out a laugh. “You know I don’t buy that for a second.”

“Why did you really call me out here? Don’t we have a banquet to get ready for?” Rogue stopped walking and all of sudden his hands were behind his back again. Sting suppressed an inward groan, hands behind the back always meant serious business. One time Sting tried to get Rogue to laugh in that pose and he swore the knight held it for hours firmly staring at the young Prince and waiting for him to be done so they could get back to work.

“I’m already ready, see?” Sting said and gestured to himself.

Rogue simply moved his mouth a quarter of an inch down then stepped closer to Sting and grabbed the white neckerchief to give it a firm yank.

“You are now, my Lord.”

Sting scoffed. “You don’t have to keep calling me that, yknow. It sounds way too stiff when you say it.”

“Would you rather me call you pervy blonde, instead?”

Sting laughed and turned to walk away as he said, “Now that’s more like you!”

“Well, can I?” Rogue followed after him.

“What!? No! Can you imagine the look on Giemma’s face when he hears that?” Sting was quiet for a moment then added, “On second thought I think I’d love to see that tyrant squirm.”

“Speaking of, have you found a potential suitor yet?” The boys rounded a corner, pushing aside hanging leaves from a willow tree and taking in the sights of vibrant blues and purple magnolia flowers.

Sting made an inward groan but otherwise did nothing to hide his discomfort. “Giemma’s impossible. He keeps finding the wealthiest and most militarily influential suitors because he thinks that’s what this kingdom needs to survive. Yet he won’t let me search for suitors on my own! He insists that these are the finest women the Sabertooth Kingdom has to offer.” He ended his rant with arms tossed in the air and then crossed his arms and cast his gaze across the garden. 

It was a beautiful evening, with birds fluttering back to their nests, dragonflies just starting to come out and land on the blooming flower petals. A serene sunset was setting over the garden wall, thin clouds wisp across the horizon in colors of calming magenta’s and fuchsia's.

“I’m trying to stay optimistic, but you have no idea how hard it is.” He added moments later when Rogue hadn’t said anything.

Suddenly Rogue stopped, making Sting turn to look at him in curiosity. “The banquet is almost starting. We should go. If nothing else to get your mind off Giemma. He won’t be there, however your father did express wanting to support Yukino for this night.”

Sting smiled. “It’ll be good to see my father let loose. He’s been too busy trying to manage this Kingdom’s sinking army, and when there is talk among the court of unrest he’s been beside himself.”

“Then let’s go.”

 

Royal reds and golds assaulted his mind’s eye when they entered the great hall. The Aguria’s family maids and servants had gone all out, shining the glass chandeliers to perfection so that their light caught the red satin cloth of the family’s banisters and cast it around the room. Servants were lying in wait past the serving tables, lined up by the edge of the room. There was a large table in front of all the others, most likely for Yukino, her mother, husband and all other people of the royal court in the King’s name.

Sting whistled as he came in, already the serving tables held an abundance of bustling people. There was a dulled murmur over the crowd as they conversed quietly, and an occasional clinking of silverware.

Sting stood next to his father, straightening up and standing tall as they entered. Rogue was to his right, a respectful distance behind them with head held high and stiff. They took one step into the room and their name was announced to all guests.

“King Weisslogia Eucliffe and his son, the young Prince Sting Eucliffe accompanied by Sir Rogue Cheney.” A deep voice rang out to the crowd and all at once everyone stood up from their tables.

Weisslogia waved his hand in a ‘sit down’ motion and the room silently went back to their dinners. Sting followed his father to the back of the room where they caught sight of Yukino speaking with her aging mother. Yukino’s dress looked stunningly beautiful, a light blue satin shawl over her thick laced top leading down to a ballgown so intertwined with itself light blues and whites were lost in the way her dress swirled around itself.

Lady Aguria wore a simpler dress, with dark greens that accented her eyes and a straight cut all the way to the floor. She looked proud enough to pop as she looked at her daughter with a large smile. Not even her wrinkles could weigh down her happiness. Yukino and her hugged then broke apart for a newcomer. Sting noticed this newcomer placed his hand around her waist and smiled brightly at Lady Aguria. He looked so perfect. With slicked back brown hair, a young face and chiseled features. That smile seemed as innocent as a child’s. Sting guessed this was the man Yukino had been arranged to marry. His teeth gritted instantly just seeing his face and remembering what Yukino had told them last night. 

His hand automatically clenched. Rogue caught his shoulder and gave him a look he could read all too well. Sting read his thoughts imagining what Rogue would truly say if they weren’t in a crowded room of people.  _ “We have to trust Yukino can handle this. She told us not to interfere.” _

Sting rolled his eyes to let him now he hated the idea but bit his tongue regardless. Yukino caught sight of Weisslogia, Sting and Rogue and waved sweetly to them casting a smile at them so huge Sting couldn’t help wondering if it was just for show.

“Lady Yukino.” Weisslogia reached her first and took her shoulders in his hands giving her a kiss on each cheek. “It’s good to see you doing well.” Sting bowed when he approached her and Rogue took a knee, only standing up when Weisslogia spoke again. “I take it this is your man to be?”

Yukino nodded. “You would be correct. Your highnesses may I present Lord Gideon Medraut.” She motioned to the brown haired pretty boy at her side who bowed ever so slightly.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” said Lord Gideon.

“The pleasure is ours, my Lord,” Sting said.

After introductions the guests were told to take their seats. Yukino and Lady Aguria escorted Sting and Weisslogia to their seats beside the lucky couple to be. Sting took his seat beside Yukino, Rogue faithfully stood behind him. He cast a glance at Yukino with one raised eyebrow, she replied with a whisper in his ear.

“Trust me for now. It’s gonna be ok.” Sting replied with a nod. He wanted to have faith in his long time friend but he also wanted to pummel anyone who would dare lay a hand on her. He bit his tongue for now but silently vowed he’d keep his eye on Lord Gideon.

Lord Gideon clinked his wine glass with a fork and stood up to catch the guests attention. He raised his glass in a toast and spoke, “I’d like to remember tonight.” His deep voice rang out drowning out every other sound. “As the night two noble family lines come together. It is a great day indeed to share in both our family's wealth, power and kindness.” He raised the glass higher and the rest of the room cheered and clashed their glasses together. Sting followed the crowd, raising his glass and clinking it with those around him. After the toast the room simultaneously took a big chug of their drinks, Sting however simply placed his back on the table.

The longer the night went on the more nervous he became. He wished Yukino would just get it going already so he could stop worrying. When the time came for the feast to end and the dancing to begin Sting stayed with Rogue to watch from a corner.

“This isn’t like you,” Rogue whispered in his ear. “You should be dancing and drinking with the others.”

Sting shifted his feet and uncrossed his arms to put two fingers on his chin in thought. “Do you think he only acts this way when there’s people around? Or is he like an angry alcoholic type?”

Rogue took a step forward, now right beside Sting. “I think you’re worrying too much about this. Yukino can handle herself. She grew up a lot after what happened with her father. What you need to do is go out there and dance a little. People will start whispering if you don’t.”

Sting made an incomprehensible noise of something like disgust. “How can you not worry, Rogue? How can you stand there so stoic like?” Sting turned to him as he asked.

Rogue let the corners of his lips curl ever so slightly. “In order to earn the title of Knight one has to endure endless torture without uttering so much as a whimper.”

Sting looked shocked and his voice raised a little too high as he exclaimed; “What? Torture!”

Rogue sighed and said, “I’m joking, genius. No, I was just raised with discipline. Emotion serves no purpose when facing life threatening danger.”

Sting crossed his arms. “Life threatening danger does not make me feel any better about this situation.”

“It’s an expression. Still, have a little faith in Yukino. She’s got this handled.”

“And how are you so confident about this?”

Rogue finally cracked a smile toward Sting. “Yukino shared with me what she has planned for this evening.”

“What!?” Sting exclaimed, his voice growing higher again and catching unwanted attention. He lowered his voice then continued after leaning in closer to Rogue. “And she didn’t think to share this with me, as well?”

Rogue looked out at the dance floor, Yukino was smiling at a strange man as they spun quickly in circles then detached their arms and she was spinning with another man dancing to the tune of the music. To the outside eye she would have looked like the happiest maiden alive. But Sting couldn’t help thinking about the large smiles she would give him and his father to ward off any suspicion in their mind that her father was abusive. “She said she had her reasons. I think Yukino wanted to do this alone to prove that she could. Her father tore down a lot of her self confidence. She needs this to be able to become stronger.”

Sting looked out at Yukino again, now she was back with Lord Gideon, smiling even brighter. They both had locked eyes.  _ They’d be the perfect couple if things were different. _ Sting thought. He grunted in response to Rogue. He hated it when Rogue was right.

After the dancing and the drinking the time came for Yukino and Lord Gideon to reaffirm their vows to each other. Lord Gideon and Yukino were to stand beside Lady Aguria holding hands while their vows were restated by a priest.

“Yukino Aguria, you have taken Lord Gideon Medraut to be your lawful wedded husband. Do you uphold these vows, as ill and as well, come good, come evil, come the divine and holy forces of heaven will you love each other till death do you part?”

Lord Gideon looked to Yukino, a big smile plastered on his face and he spoke, “I do.”

Yukino’s smile faded. She stared into Gideon’s eyes for an unbearably long time. Whispers began to spread around the court. Gideon whispered something to her that the crowd couldn’t hear. Yukino just closed her eyes and kept her head down. Sting was almost about to step up and say something when Yukino looked Lord Gideon in the eyes, then loudly and firmly said, “No!”

The crowd gasped. Lady Aguria took a step back then urged her daughter to reconsider, asking her all sorts of questions of what she means and if she was joking.

Yukino tore her hands away from Gideons and turned to the audience, ignoring her mother. “Lord Gideon Medraut has committed crimes against the noble line!” More gasps could be heard from the audience, now their whispers rose in volume. Without another word and with her firm gaze fixed on the crowd, she ripped off part of her dress until only her corset showed. Gone were her extravagant frills and beautifully bright blue lace. Now her bare pale shoulders showed off her near flawless oily skin. Bruises adorned her arms, back and even her neck. The kind of bruises that cannot be talked away as just an accidental trip down the stairs. Everyone in the audience took a step back. Never does a lady of a noble line show herself to anyone but her husband.

Sting gritted his teeth as he ran to the front of the crowd. If this went in Yukino’s favor she might get Lord Gideon banished and a reputation that would harm her court for years down the road. If it didn’t go in her favor...she may be charged for public indecency and prostitution.

This  _ was her plan!  _ Sting cursed the very idea of it in his head. No wonder she hadn’t told him. He never would have agreed to it. Sting tried his best to part the crowd but in their shocked state they hardly moved an inch and he had to push shoulders aside to get anywhere. Meanwhile Yukino kept talking. 

“To harm a member of a noble line is a crime punishable by death for peasants and banishment for Lords. I cannot bite my lip when this man has done such wrongs to me!” Her voice cracked the tiniest bit and Sting saw her eyes begin to water. “Please don’t tear your eyes away. Look at what he has done!” Then she turned to Lord Gideon, who couldn't have worn a more innocently shocked expression. “A Lord should be an example of a gentlemen to his people, his heirs and more importantly…” Her words grew quieter as the tears took over and she trembled with emotion. “To his wife. I. will. Not. Stand by and let you control me. I do not take your hand in marriage!”

Yukino seemed to be done with her speech as she stood there sobbing now but not moving an inch and never taking her eyes off Gideon. Gideon’s expression grew dark, he lowered his head as if the tiles of the great room offered an escape route from this public humiliation. Then he found his words as he pushed Yukino behind him, rather roughly, and said; “The woman speaks lies! I would never disgrace my noble line with such actions. To be accused of a crime I didn’t commit is treacherous.” He locked eyes with Yukino then, her surprised gasp silenced the crowd.

Finally Sting had made his way through the crowd and up past Lady Aguria. “She’s not lying!” He shouted as he took center stage. Sting straightened his jacket and with a firm set to his jaw he argued his case. “The Aguria family has been long time friends of the crown. I trust Yukino with my life. She has come to me at night nearly in tears and shown me the bruises this man caused.” Then he turned to Gideon who had taken a few steps back as if trying to escape all the attention. Sting pushed a finger into his chest and nearly growled as he said, “Yukino would never lie about such accusations without probable cause.” Sting turned to the crowd again. “Do you mean to trust in a liars words and deny what your very eyes can clearly see! This is not some costume makeup or pretend scenario. He has struck a hand on a Lady.” With eyes of fiery daggers he narrowed them on Lord Gideon again. “A crime that is unforgivable.”

Lord Gideon then rounded on Sting. His anger made his face red and his teeth grind together. “You think you can throw these accusations anywhere? Where is her proof I ever laid a hand to harm her? There are no eye witness accounts. Would you take a woman’s word over a Lords?”

There were more whispers among the crowd and they seemed to actually consider Gideon’s point. Just then the King’s voice stood out in the crowd. It rang loud and booming. “Guards! Arrest Lord Gideon Medrault.”

Gideon immediately took his eyes off Sting and looked around to see the guards coming towards him menacingly. “No! You can’t!” he shouted. “I am a Lord of this court!”

Weisslogia walked calmly to Yukino’s side and took her in an embrace. “What is an abuser to a Lady. You are under arrest and will receive trial by jury after you rot in a cell.” Yukino balled her fists and her sobbing continued into the King’s chest who only hugged her tighter.

The guards were coming closer and Gideon was running out of options. Sting saw panic rise on his face. As the guards approached Lord Gideon ushered a strong punch to knock the breath out of the first guard, steal his sword and knockback the other guard before his sword could be drawn. Sting was about to react when Gideon grabbed his shoulder and held him against his chest, the sword to Sting’s neck.

“Have you gone mad!?” Sting shouted. Gideon brought the sword closer and Sting resisted the urge to swallow.

“I will not be mocked by this court! So Lady Aguria you think you’ve bested me?” He turned to Yukino, who looked up from Weisslogia’s chest, her eyes wider than ever. As Sting moved with him he caught sight of his father’s baffled expression and pleading eyes. Weisslogia let go of Yukino, nudging her behind him and stepping closer to try and reason with Gideon. “I am a Lord!” Gideon continued. “I will not be held accountable for these fanciful tales!”

“You struck me!” Yukino yelled across the King’s shoulder.

“I never hurt you enough to cause those bruises!” He yelled back and that sword was getting too close for Sting’s comfort. He could feel the cold iron against his warm skin. His blood nearly pulsated around his neck and he couldn’t help thinking about the amount of blood that would spill over if his throat were slit.

“Lord Gideon...please.” Weisslogia began, edging closer with hands raised defensively. “Be reasonable.” Sting looked around the room, everyone was in awe, their mouths open and unmoving. Rogue looked like he had been in mid sprint with his hand on his sheathed sword behind the crowd and a calculating eye. The knight had white knuckles as he gripped the hilt of his sword, his teeth were bared and his eyes narrowed on the scene before him. He had never seen Rogue look so murderous before.

“No.” Lord Gideon stated. “I am going to walk away from this court and no charges will be pressed or your precious prince gets the chopping block!” He hissed his words through his teeth. Sting’s heart could not have been pounding any harder, his rushing blood drowned out any other sound. He tried closing his eyes and keeping his breath calm but the edge of the sword nicked his skin and a warm droplet fell down into his shirt. Sting looked around the room again, hoping maybe more guards were coming instead he noticed someone was missing. Rogue was not in the same spot he had been. But before Sting could wonder where he went he felt Gideon’s posture change.

Weisslogia looked surprised but a little less scared and more sounds of shock came from the crowd behind Sting. “Let my prince go or I slit your throat here and now.” A deep familiar voice said from behind Gideon. Suddenly the sword was lifted off Sting’s throat and he lurched forward into his father’s arms. Weisslogia hugged him tightly but he pulled away to see Rogue had Gideon’s forehead in his palm and a small dagger to his throat.

Rogue kept Gideon in place while the palace guards came forward and restrained his hands. They took him out of the room to where his yelling protests faded into nothing. No one said a word until Lord Gideon’s voice could no longer be heard. Even then Yukino hid her face in her maid servants who ran to get her some decent clothes, Sting was left speechless and Weisslogia was the one to step forward and address the crowd.

“The-uh the banquet is over.” He looked back and locked eyes with Sting then with Yukino behind him. “You may...travel back to you dwellings. Lord Gideon’s crimes will be dealt with appropriately. Now if you all don’t mind. I believe my son and Lady Aguria have had enough excitement for one night.” The crowd hesitated. Weisslogia cleared his throat then added, “thank you for coming,” before awkwardly turning around and taking both Yukino and Sting around their shoulders.

Sting stared at the ground, his hand involuntarily reached for the point where the sword had been. It was still cut and bleeding slightly but he had been lucky the cut didn’t go deeper. They stopped walking as Weisslogia was bombarded with questions from servants, civilians and knights about the safety of their noble families. He politely refused all questions, but while he did a reassuring hand was placed on Sting’s shoulder. He looked over to see Rogue right there, silently asking if he was okay. Yukino had a sheet hastily draped over her shoulders but she glanced to Sting worriedly.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand quickly. “I’m fine,” he answered them both.

He didn’t remember how but eventually everyone cleared out of the great room and only the servants were left to clean the mess. There was a long lecture from both Weisslogia and Lady Aguria, along with all twenty members of the royal court about Yukino’s abrasive actions. She apologized profusely and explained how she never would have guessed Lord Gideon would take such drastic measures to preserve his namesake. One of the royal members claimed the crown should press charges for getting the Prince in life threatening danger like that. Both Sting and Weisslogia refused, explaining it would only make matters worse.

“Besides, I’m the one who ran up there.” Sting said passively putting his hands behind his head. Yukino apologized again and thanked them over and over again. Hours later and all questions had been asked, all topics had been resolved and Sting invited Yukino to sit on the balcony as they watched the servants clean the great room.

Sting didn’t exactly know what to say so he remained quiet, watching the banners be taken down and the tables scrubbed to perfection again.  _ Servants never rest _ . He thought.

“Are you ok?” Her voice was quiet, barely loud enough to be heard. But as Sting glanced over he caught her eye staring at the bandage on his throat.

He tried his best to give her a smile. “I told ya, I’m fine.”

Yukino didn’t look convinced, only looked to the ground sadly. “I never meant to put anyone in harm’s way. I knew Gideon was rash but I-”

“Yukino.” Sting spoke putting a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. “You did what you had to. If you had gone to the royal members of the court I don’t think they would have believed you. Sometimes shouting it to the world is the only way to get your point across.”

“But you got hurt?”

“What, this? Tis but a scratch,” he said feigning a badly impersonated old english accent. Yukino giggled and stretched her head up to look at the stars. She didn’t say anything more. Sting watched as a tear fell down cheek heading straight for her ear. He pulled her into an embrace and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Just then Rogue appeared in the doorway. He walked forward and sat by Sting’s other side, his posture was stiff and his back straight as an arrow.

“Promise me, my Lord,” he began quietly looking at the stars. “That you will always remain true to yourself. No matter what do not lose what you have. Because what you have is what it takes to be a glorious ruler.”

“Enough with the stiff talk already, Rogue,” Sting replied. “You’ve been formal all day can’t you loosen up a bit?”

“Well,” Yukino piped up, giving a sniff and wiping her nose a bit. “We did just survive an attack on your family. I think we’re all allowed to be a little sentimental.”

“So long as you both don’t start crying on me...Then I’d have to find that assholes prison cell and spit in it for good measure.” He joked but his eyes locked with Rogues and he could see his knight had meant everything he said. Sting held back a sigh, he opened his mouth but closed it before he could speak and decided on a firm nod.

Finally he turned his gaze to the sky, watching the moon rise high with the others by his side. He had never seen a more beautiful night. With no cloud in sight and a galaxy of stars stretched wider than he could comprehend. As he stared at each constellation Rogue’s words echoed in his mind.  _ What you have is what it takes to be a glorious ruler...I only hope you’re right about that, Rogue. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting gets mad. Minerva gets madder. And things start getting angsty!

Sting’s day could not get any worse. He thought on that for a moment.  _ No, no it could be worse. I could have Lord Gideon holding a sword to my throat. _ He sighed in despair.  _ But Giemma’s just as bad. _ He thought as he sat in an emptied court room being lectured by a very mad and very loud Giemma. He tried his best to look unaffected, yet Giemma persisted. Yelling about the importances of that last pick of suitors and how they would have helped the Kingdom and his name, if he hadn’t made an absolute fool of them by jokingly stating they had been observed closely by spies on their way here. Most of the girls screamed thinking Sting had meant ‘invasion of privacy’ by ‘close observation’. In hindsight it may not have been a good idea, especially laughing in the faces of indignified suitors afterwards.

Needless to say Giemma was off the rails. Sting thought he would pop a vein.

“IS ANY OF THIS SINKING INTO YOU YET?!” He slammed his hands down on the table in front of Sting, causing him to jump. Giemma’s fingers twitched and his face was red from screaming.

“Lord Giemma,” Sting began, trying with all his might to sound rational and studious. But he had to admit anything that wasn’t Giemma’s way was out of the question in his mind. “I know what’s expected of me as a Prince entering into his coronation. If you just let me search for suitors on my own I’m sure I could find one probably more suitable for the kingdom-”

“You think you can scour the countryside better than my scouts can, boy?” He shouted, getting closer to Sting until he was breathing on his chin.

“M’Lord I can find a suitor-” Giemma threw his hands in the air and began pacing the room angrily again. Sting raised his voice to try and get his point across as Giemma huffed and puffed. “More wealthy, with better education, and with the hearts and well being of our people in mind!”

“Do you think well being of a kingdom's people is a King’s responsibility?” Giemma rounded on him, pushing Sting back until he hit a wall then trapping him there with close proximity. “A king’s responsibility is to win wars! To keep his wealth about him and build up a military so powerful no other foe would threaten your doorstep!”

Sting was practically grinding his teeth at this point. Nothing he said ever got through to Giemma. Nothing worked, he was too set in his ways. He only wondered now how Giemma had ever been placed in charge of overseeing that Sting’s coronation process goes smoothly.  _ You sure know how to pick ‘em, Dad. _ “Don’t you think that as upcoming King I should choose how I rule over my people?” He repressed the urge to hiss his words through his teeth but he could see Giemma taken aback and suddenly he had wished he growled his words so guttural sounding that Giemma couldn’t possibly rebuke him.

His face grew dark, he straightened himself until he seemed to tower over Sting. Giemma raised a hand and slapped his cheek... _ hard. _ It made a good sounding reverb across the empty room and left Sting speechless.

Instinctively his hand flew to his already pulsating cheek. “Why do you think your father assigned me to train you how to become a king?” He started no longer shouting but his words were just as intimidating when his voice sounded so deep and animal like. “It’s because he knows that I am the best tactician, the best strategizer and most importantly, he knows that I can train his son to be a  _ proper _ -” At this point Giemma jammed his finger into Sting’s chest. “King. If you think you can do a better job than me I’d like to see your first day in your father’s court. The peasants would eat you alive, critics and greedy Lords would use your head as a kick ball in the mind games they play to get their way. Make no mistake, Eucliffe, the suitors I pick out for you would be no match for such usurpers and traitors.”

Sting couldn’t seem to utter a word. All his thoughts were a jumbled mess. He felt as if he could counter every one of Giemma’s arguments yet something about that stare told him otherwise. He tried over and over again to utter something, anything! Instead his brain failed him and he remained silent. Giemma seemed to take his silence as acceptance. He straightened again, this time puffing his chest out proudly, saying, “Now we’re going to go over another batch of suitors, which lucky for you I had already picked out in case you denied all the suitors from the last batch. Move it, boy.” Giemma didn’t wait for Sting’s reply, just grabbed under his arm and pushed him out the door back into the hallway and down to where more suitors were waiting.

 

He sat silent and brooding, occasionally picking up a stone and skipping it all the way to the other side of the small pond he sat in front of. The sun was setting and he still couldn’t get Giemma’s words out of his head. Sting knew he had crossed a line today but who would ever dare to raise a hand against a Prince? In hindsight it was probably Sting’s title and nobility that kept Giemma’s hands off him until today. He’d heard terrible rumors from servants of the Orland family.  _ Maybe that’s why Minerva’s just like her father… _ The thought crossed his mind and the more he thought about it, the more disgusted he became. With Giemma, with himself and the more he pitied his one time friend.

“Sting!” He heard his name being called from afar. He took a deep breath but remained where he was not saying a word. “STING!” The voice came again more rushed. “Master!” It kept calling until he heard footsteps rounding the corner of the tree Sting sat behind.

“Sting! The castle’s been looking for you everywhere!” Rogue said, towering over Sting’s crouched form. “Giemma said you just stormed out after the suitors arrived. He’s told your father lies that you purposefully scared the ladies in waiting away.”

“They’re not lies.” Sting answered monotone.

“What?”

Sting threw another rock, this one skipped once then hit the water hard and sunk. He stood up, once again his anger from earlier rising within him. “I was tired of having these shallow women shoved up my arse so I scared them off!” He shouted defensively then turned around to walk away.

Rogue caught up to him quickly. “My prince!” Rogue grabbed Sting’s arm to keep him from walking away. “Lord Giemma is exaggerating the stories. Not only that but Minerva has come to visit. Lord Giemma claims it’s to help him teach you how to attract a suitor.”

“What?” Sting said caught off guard. “Minerva hasn’t so much as wrote me a letter in years and now she’s supposed to help me find a wife?!”

Rogue nodded solemnly. “Giemma has convinced your father it’s what’s best.” Sting was fuming instantly, he took off pacing back and forth in the backgrounds of the castle. With Minerva in the castle as well as Giemma, Sting was certain he would never be able to get away with anything. Minerva would watch him like a hawk and when Giemma wasn’t forcing suitors down his throat Minerva would be forcing him to accept any suitors her father found worthy of ‘keeping him in line’, as Giemma once put it.

“This is how he means to control me? I didn’t believe he would go this far! I didn’t believe he had the power to!”

“Your father is furious,” Rogue continues. “He’s sent the whole castle out looking for you. I was hoping I’d find you before the others di-”

“Good job, Sir Cheney!” A voice called from across the way and Sting looked up to see one of his father’s servants congratulating Rogue on finding the missing Prince.

The servant began to walk towards them. Rogue leaned forward to whisper in his ear before he approached.“I do believe he won’t go easy on you.” Sting groaned and reluctantly walked back to the castle.

 

“You deliberately disobey the man I’ve chosen to be your mentor! It’s been a full month and you have not so much as considered marriage with any of the Ladies Giemma has hunted down for you!”

“Dad-” He tried to speak but his father cut him off, his blue eyes staring deep into Sting’s consciousness.

“Spreading rumors about how our spies have been stalking these Ladies, setting up traps within the palace walls to ward them off-You are to be a king! Such childish games will not go over very smoothly with a royal court.”

“I know tha-”

“Then why have you been hiding? Every day Lord Giemma informs me you go missing conveniently around the time you are to meet with your female suitors. Ignoring your responsibilities is not a good way to spend your four weeks before your coronation!”

“And what if I don’t want the crown!” Sting shouted, loudly and quickly over his father’s words so he couldn’t interrupt. Weisslogia stopped lecturing and simply stared at his son.

“You-” he stuttered. “Are my only heir. Without you the Eucliffe family line dies.”

Sting resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “If being a king means picking the wealthiest, most shallow, or suitor with most cruel ways to govern their military and people than I would rather refuse my crown now!” Weisslogia remained frozen and at a loss for words so Sting continued. “You haven’t seen the female suitors Lord Giemma finds. He purposefully picks those with the most wealth, the most military influence and those with the closest ties to his own court. If I were to marry even one of the female suitors he’s chosen I feel his court would prosper more than the kingdom would.”

Sting was silent, losing his train of thought as his mind became a jumbled mess again. He feared if he spoke again he would speak wrongly, out of turn, or simply dig his hole deeper. Weisslogia couldn’t argue, so he paced the room in thought.

Sting stood up from his seat, catching his father’s attention. “I’m tired, and I would rather retire now than say something we’d both regret.” Weisslogia tried to open his mouth to speak but Sting interrupted. “Good night, father.” He walked out, a cold silence trailing after him.

 

“I mean who does he think he is?”

“You’re father for one.”

“Besides that! Can he not see how much of a tyrant Giemma has become?”

“My Prince, I think you need to come down.”

“Like hell I do! Why don’t you get up here with me!?” Sting shouted finally crossing his arms and glaring to the man at the ground. The knight did as Sting said, climbing each branch of the tree with expert balance. Rogue quickly caught up with him, standing on a lower branch but looking the Prince in the eye from his perch sitting down.

The two boys had a staring contest each waiting for the other to speak first. Rogue was so close Sting could almost feel his breath on his cheeks. Sting raised an eyebrow, Rogue remained emotionless. Sting frowned, Rogue kept his composure.

“AH! Fine! You win!” Sting threw his hands in the air and turned away from the Knight who was now having a laughing fit. It was so rare for Sting to see Rogue laughing that he had to stop and stare. Rogue’s smile peeked out from behind the curtain of bangs that covered his right eye. Sting’s heart pounded a little faster and butterflies flew in his stomach. Rogue’s laughter stopped when he noticed Sting’s staring.

Still with a small smile Rogue asked, “Is something wrong, M’Lord?”

“No,” he answered a little too quickly. “No, everything’s fine. Especially the fact that I’m five days away from my coronation and Giemma has been hounding my ass non stop about picking a female suitor.”

Rogue looked like he was about to reply when a shrill voice interrupted them. “Prince Eucliffe and Sir Cheney! What do you two think you’re doing, shrieking your duties!?” Her voice was high pitched but angry as all hell. Minerva Orland stalked up to the trunk of the tree. Her dress hanging to the ground and a little dirty at the hem, probably from chasing them around the back courtyard.

“Busted.” Sting hissed under his breath. Rogue jumped down from the tree immediately. He wasted no time in getting down on his knee to address Lady Minerva. 

“Forgive us, M’Lady.” He began while Sting started the climb down. “Our Prince was feeling a bit under the weather so he climbed higher.”

“Is that supposed to be a joke?” said Minerva. “I would expect better of a boy who’s to turn eighteen as of the twentieth of this month! And you, Sir Cheney, aren’t you also responsible for keeping the boy in check?” Rogue looked up at her, his expression like a deer caught in a trap. Minerva grabbed the hem of Rogue’s leather armor and pulled his face close to hers in complete intimidation. “My father assigned  _ both _ of us the task of making sure Prince Sting finds a suitor and becomes the Greatest King any filthy heathen in this land has ever seen! Do I make myself clear?” She whispered the last part for emphasis. Rogue seemed unperturbed aside from a slight scowl but he bowed his head and replied,

“As a summer’s day, M’Lady.”

“That’s enough, Minerva.” Sting placed a hand on Minerva’s shoulder and pushed her back. “Don’t blame him for my bad behavior. Rogue was simply trying to get me to come down. It’s not his fault.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Is it not?” She turned her fierceful gaze on Rogue who hadn’t cared to stand up straight yet. Minerva raised a hand and slapped it across Rogue’s face. He took the blow and didn’t move but Sting could see three scratches like claws marks dripping blood down his cheek. Something burned inside him and he moved himself between the two.

“I said that’s enough!”

Minerva turned her nose up snobbily. “It seems to me, Sir Cheney should have tried harder. A failure at his job, a job my father, the Lord of Westerly Keep, has given him would result in much worse than a  _ slap- _ ” She patted Sting’s cheek lightly, as if to mock him. “Across the cheek. If it were up to me, I’d have had him out of a job and shoveling pig shit off the streets. Yet you seem very attached to him, gods only know why.”

Sting resisted the urge to give Minerva back what she had done to Rogue, he held his tongue firm as he said, “Sir Cheney has done no wrong by me. He is a faithful Knight of my father’s court and you’d do well to remember that. Acting against your King’s wishes can result in punishment by  _ death. _ ” He hissed his last word to make it clear he would not let this stand. Just then an evil grin crept its way up her face, she leaned in closer and whispered,

“But you’re  _ not _ King.” Before Sting could reply she had tapped his cheek again and turned around to walk away. She called to him before she disappeared around a bend. “I expect to see you back inside the castle walls in ten minutes. Or else I’d have to report to my father of your childish behavior.”

Sting’s fists clenched and he felt a low growl wanting to make its way up his throat. Rogue’s voice behind him is what made him turn and forget his anger. “Thank you, my prince. Although you should not have done that.”

“Well what did you want me to do? I’m not gonna stand here and listen to her bullshit! You’ve done nothing wrong, I can’t let her reprimand you for a crime you didn’t commit.” He turned around and faced Rogue who was standing now but held his gaze to the ground.

“As a knight it is my job to take any and all punishment on behalf of you, your majesty.” Rogue’s mouth was still open as to say more but Sting stopped him by placing a hand gingerly on his bleeding cheek. Rogue looked at him surprised. Sting leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

“A good King will not stand by and let his people receive a punishment meant for him.” Sting’s heart was pounding even faster now, he decided to pull away before it ripped itself out of his chest. His fingers caught some of Rogue’s blood on them, he brought out his handkerchief and wiped it off then pressed it to Rogue’s cheek, who held it there with a quiet ‘thank you’. “C’mon.” Sting began. “Let’s get back to work before Minerva rips our heads off.” He began to walk where Minerva had gone, expecting Rogue to follow. When he didn’t Sting turned around again. “Well, don’t make me leave you behind,” he called to his still frozen in place Knight. Rogue shook his head and returned his usual emotionless composure, following Sting without any more hesitation.

Sting and Rogue walked in silence. The dusk had lasted much longer than Sting expected it to. Thank heavens the day was almost over. After this last chore to do Sting could retire into his quarters. With that thought in mind he set tomorrow in his sights, dutifully hoping that it would be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan! To say the least and this is only the beginning...

Thunder rolled and something crashed inside the corridors outside his room. Sting jumped upwards in his bed. He looked around, the room was dark, probably still midnight. It was thundering outside but the rain looked as though it was letting up a little. Sting had to remind himself that everything was fine, yet something in him felt off. He shook his head to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts. He was safe and in his bed within the palace walls. It was midnight he should put his head back on the pillow and just forget about the sudden jump out of his sleep, but he couldn’t. When he thought about sleep he instantly felt like he needed to get up and leave. He didn’t know where he needed to go, but it kept his eyes open as he laid back down.

He decided to listen to the rain and let its quiet patter on the windows lull him to sleep. When he strained his ears he instead thought he heard something like a faint yell. He sat up again, trying to listen for more. It soon became clear that there was in fact a wave of voices yelling but he could hardly hear it over it being so faint and far away covered up by the sound of the rain.

He got up from bed and cracked his door open. The hallway was empty but his quarters were the farthest away from anything else in the castle. Whatever was happening was in another part of the palace. He grabbed his cloak and went to investigate. 

The castle was dark save for the occasional clash of lightning. Sting let the noise carry him down the stairs and down a hallway after a set of vanishing footsteps. The closer he got to the noise the clearer he could hear what it was. Fighting. Vicious sword fighting.

The minute he heard steel clash against steel he hid himself behind the corner and waited for the noise to die down. Unfortunately the sounds of fighting went down in a blaze of guttural, choked breaths and the thudding of bodies. Sting resisted the urge to puke right then and there. He didn’t want to look around the corner, he didn’t want to keep going.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and then faded into silence. Feeling it was finally safe to leave his hiding spot he traveled back the way he had come and down a different corridor. Whatever was going on Sting knew he had to get to his father’s side. If anything bad happened this night he wasn’t sure how he would react. He picked up his pace, choosing the longer but less traveled way to his father’s quarters. Soon he found his mind going haywire with his runaway imagination and before he knew it he was running in blind fear.

“Dad! DAD!” His desperate voice cried helplessly down the corridor. It reached out to no one then bounced pitifully off vacant walls. The silence only served to provoke his legs to run faster. By now he could hardly hear, hardly speak through the tears. His face was a complete mess of mucus and tears. But he hardly cared. Everything was wrong and he had to fix it. All thoughts left his mind. Fear blotted out everything he had felt before. Fear pounded its way into his heart.

Gliding across the ground on autodrive, powered by adrenaline, he didn’t have enough time to stop for what was ahead. He ran headlong into a stiff body, the impact sent his body backwards and his tailbone hit the hard stone. 

“Sting!” Someone called to him. He was so filled with fear his natural response was to scream. He flailed feebly with quickening movements in an attempt to push himself away from whatever he had collided with. “Sting Eucliffe!” The voice yelled again and a familiar pair of large calloused hands grasped his shoulders, shaking him back into reality. “Look at me!” He commanded, Sting found himself with no will to refuse. “Calm. Down. We’ll be okay if you just snap out of it and follow me!” 

The pounding stopped and the blood was no longer rushing in his head so loud. Suddenly Sting was aware of the world around him. The castle was deadly silent. It was falsely silent, he knew this was how they would kill him, in silence and shadows. 

No. They weren’t going to kill anyone else tonight. He had to get out of here and Rogue would help... _ Rogue? _

“Rogue.” The darkness lifted from his eyes and he saw his knight standing on one knee, looking at Sting worriedly. His hair still had bed head and he looked pale but his expression held firm.

“That’s right. I’m right here! C’mon, Sting, we have to get your father and get out of here!”

“Thanks, let’s go.” Sting put up his hand and Rogue took it, wasting no time in helping him stand up. They took off down the corridor. He was no longer running from fear but he was running with purpose. 

By the time they got to his father’s quarters, things looked worse than he had hoped they would. The hallway looked as if it had been home to a hurricane, paintings askew or fallen, some even torn as if from weapons. Tables were toppled, vases broken, torches doused and unused.

“Dad!” Sting called as he opened the great doors. He was about to open his mouth and call again when Rogue put up a finger to silence him. He glanced to his knight in confusion, but Rogue seemed fixated on something else. Something beyond the mess of the king’s quarters. In one motion he had unsheathed his sword and pushed Sting behind him with a protective arm. 

Sting was so confused. He didn’t see anyone in the corridor they just came from and this room seemed so empty how could anyone occupy this space? He got his answer when a throwing knife came out of the darkness. If not for Rogue’s foresight it would have gone straight through Sting’s eye. He had tackled them both to the ground, then stood up, facing the danger head on.

A cloaked figure fell in front of him. Sting looked up,  _ Did he come from the rafters? _ Slowly the figure stood up and began to circle Rogue, keeping on his toes and always making sure he angled his head so the hood he wore hid his face.

“Who sent you?” Rogue’s voice was commanding and firm. He spoke with the stern demand of a king. Sting was surprised, he knew Rogue had been raised as a knight but he had never seen this side of him before. It was never necessary…

The cloaked figure was silent. Rogue’s lips pulled taught, his grip on his sword tightened and he suddenly turned into a statue, firm and unmoving.

“I won’t ask again. TELL ME WHO SENT YOU!” His words were useless as the figure lunged, tearing a dagger from the hem of his clothes at the last minute, he took Rogue by surprise. 

They locked blades and steel clashed together. The assassin tried to parry but Rogue blocked with ease. The two were locked in a dance as one tried to come after the other, then switched attacks as the other blocked. Rogue parried, the assassin blocks, the assassin moves forward, Rogue steps back and gains control with a longer blade once again. Finally the assassin made a slip up, he was too slow on the block and Rogue used his quick swordplay to twist the small blade out of the assassin’s hands. The assassin had no other choice but to raise his arms in surrender. 

Despite the situation Sting doubted this assassin was ready to give up or surrender to anyone. And from the way Rogue held a firm stance it told Sting he thought the same. For a moment he thought Rogue would have spared the assassin but that’s when his sword plunged deep into his cloak and came out bloodied. The assassin fell to the ground, blood immediately pooling under him. Rogue turned and Sting saw his robes had not been spared of the mess.

He felt his stomach go queasy and held a hand to his gut. He turned around placing a sweaty hand on the cold stone wall and spitting out the saliva that poured into his mouth. He groaned but nothing came out. Meanwhile Rogue searched the assassin’s body for something. When he came up with a note in his hand it occurred to Sting he was searching for the assassins contract. Whoever paid them would have signed a contract but by the look on Rogue’s face it meant nothing.

“What does it say?” He managed to spit out, finally finding the courage to stop shaking and walk toward Rogue.

“Nothing.” He spat the word as if it were a curse. 

Sting found his eyes wandering. The King’s bedroom had fared no better than the corridor it resided in. Tables and chairs were askew or broken, the wardrobe had fallen over spilling its contents of royal robes. But the King’s bed...was a different sight to behold. Sting’s blue eyes widened, true turmoil turning their color near white. 

“...Dad?” Sting said. Rogue turned his attention to what Sting had found but he was left speechless as well, frozen in place. 

He had no idea how, but he managed to walk over to the body before him. With his legs still laying on the bed and his head sideways on the floor, blood spilled out of the king's open mouth and down from his forehead where a deep cut split his head of white hair open. Weisslogia, the king of Sabertooth Kingdom lay here murdered in cold blood. Sting looked over his father, the only thought that seemed to cross his mind being;  _ We never got to say goodbye… _ After he had sworn to himself that he would be a better person for his kingdom’s sake, for his father’s sake. After he had told himself all those lies of a better future, taking his father’s throne as Weisslogia retires happily. He hadn’t imagined he would lose the only parent he had left and now every little moment of the past screamed back in his face saying ‘Why!? WHY!’  _ Why did it have to happen so soon... _

His knees gave in, bringing him to the ground. He could feel his every muscle tense. He cursed under his breath as hot tears spilled over his cold cheeks. He thought back to what was mere hours before this night. About that stupid fight Sting had started.  _ Why was that the last thing I had to say to him... _

His hands reached for his father’s coat, and he fixed it the way he always did when it stuck upwards like that. When his hand touched his father’s chest it felt wet and his fingers stuck to each other. Sting pulled the bed cover off. The wound that had killed his father was not the head wound but a deep plunged sword in the gullet. Green lined the edges of his shirt fabric.  _ Poison? _ He had been warned about that kind of killing work. Whoever ordered this wanted to be thorough.

Suddenly Sting realized, Weisslogia was still in his royal coattails. The assassins hadn’t murdered him in his sleep as his position on the bed would suggest. The battle must have taken place in the corridor and Weisslogia fought back, causing the mess. Whoever killed him went to the trouble of placing him in the room and putting the bed cover over him to make it look believable. He had to wonder why they went to such lengths. 

A firm hand slamming down on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts.”We have to leave now!” Rogue whispered loudly, crouching and leaning toward Sting’s ear. Sting sat up a little then grabbed his father’s arm as he stood up so he was carrying the dead body on his back. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not leaving him here, Rogue! He’s my father! I will see to it he at least gets a proper burial.”

“We don’t have time for that, idiot!” Rogue shouted, making sure to grab Sting’s robe collar for intimidation. 

“I don’t care!” Suddenly a noise in the hallway broke both of their concentrations. Rogue shushed him and pushed them both back to the floor.

“Where’s the prince!” An unknown voice hissed. “He’s not in his quarters like you said!”

“How should I know? Go find him!” A new voice spoke, but this one he recognized. He could never forget that commanding hideous tone because it had haunted his every nightmare as a child. Sting dared to steal a peak over the bloodied frame of the bed. In the corridor, and through the open door she stood. A perfect match for that steely voice right outside the king’s quarters, with hands on her hips and an evil stare into the distance he had always hated.  _ Minerva… _ The words were said through gritted teeth even if they only sounded inside his head.

Suddenly Rogue’s hand grabbed his collar again and pulled him, none too gently, back down just as he caught a glimpse of Minerva turning her head. Soon the voices echoed down the corridor and faded into nothing. Rogue was ready to go the minute they had exited earshot. Sting on the other hand had to stand up and collect his wits.

“Hey,” The voice that called to him was no longer stern or commanding but full of sadness, patience and concern. A hand slipped into his. He found himself startled and staring straight into those piercing red eyes. “I know you’re scared. So am I. But we can survive this...together.” A hand squeezed his. A thought occurred to Sting that this was the first time they had held hands.  _ Focus, Eucliffe! Now’s hardly the time for that! _ He told himself.

“Yeah.” He stooped down again to try and pick up his father's corpse, unfortunately his father had always been a large man, Sting had been catching up to him in height but now he realized just how heavy a full grown man’s body could be. Rogue stepped in, grabbing Weisslogia’s other arm. They shared a confident look and stepped into the corridor again. This time Sting followed Rogue without hesitation, heading the opposite direction the assassins went. 

“We’ll slip away into the kitchen, I know a shortcut to your family’s catacombs from there. If we manage to get underground and find a way out into the woods they may give up the chase,” said Rogue. 

“Minerva planned this…” he replied, having a hard time keeping his mind focused.

“I doubt it was just Minerva. She is devious yes, but as long as we’ve known her she’s never been one to go this far. No, this was most likely Jiemma’s plan.” 

Sting couldn’t tear his eyes from the floor, everything about this had his head pounding. “But...why?”

“I can think of a few reasons.” Rogue answered immediately so Sting looked to him,  coaxing him to go on. “Minerva’s never liked anyone, especially you. And I’m sure I don’t have to mention Jiemma’s ill intentions on not only you but your crown. The Orlands may have sworn fealty to Weisslogia but I think we all knew they were far from loyal.”

Sting was still confused so Rogue continued. “Don’t you get it? With your father gone the only thing keeping them from the throne is  _ you! _  Jiemma’s second in command after the king and the prince who just so happens to have been very close to his coronation. I have no doubt you are what the assassins are after next.” 

“This is a new low, even for them,” Sting said, still unbelieving.

“You saw Minerva standing with them, just as I did. She wasn’t here by accident. She came to make sure the job was completed. I’m here to make sure it isn’t.” His last words caught Sting a little by surprise, although they shouldn’t have. Rogue had been his personal knight for as long as he could remember. It was his job to protect Sting and keep him alive. But times had always been peaceful, Rogue never had a reason to tell him these things before. “Know this, Young Master, I will protect you with my life!” Rogue looked over the king’s slumped shoulder at Sting, his gaze seeming to pry open Sting’s very soul.

“Let’s just make sure we get out of here as fast as possible so you won’t have to,” he replied, readjusting Weiss’s arm on his shoulder so he had a better hold. Together they continued onward.

Ten minutes down the corridor and a new face rounded a corner, looking panicked with a half-melted candle in his hand and a nightgown covering his clothes. “Young Master!” He called, running up to them and looking over the King’s dead body as he did.

“Good to see you alive, Rufus,” said Sting.

“Where are the other servants? Did anyone make it out?” Rogue interjected. 

Rufus scanned the corridor around them as he replied. “Yes, thanks to you Rogue we had plenty of time to make it out safely but I’m not sure we were the target.” His brown eyes rested on the King between Sting and Rogue. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

Rogue grimaced. “No...you weren’t. King Weisslogia and Prince Sting are.”

“In that case, we must leave immediately.” Rufus spoke and ushered them forward with an impatient hand. They got a few more steps down the hallway when Rufus spoke up again. “And the King, he...?”

Sting’s brow furrowed, although he knew it to be true he didn’t want to admit it. Rogue spoke in his place. “Yes. I was too late.”

“To think that one assassin could breach our security and take down our entire royal guard in one night….” Rufus breathed out in disbelief.

“It wasn’t just one,” said Rogue. Rufus turned to Rogue, confusion setting in. “It was a whole team of them. And they were let in by our own Lady. The guards didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Are you saying that Lady Minerva was behind this!?”

“I didn’t wanna believe it myself but we saw her with our own eyes. The Orlands want the throne, that is why we were attacked,” Rogue continued.

“Although it’s hardly surprising...I can still remember a time when Prince Sting and our Lady used to get along so well…” Rufus recalled memories that played out in Sting’s mind. Minerva was once a good friend of his but the more they grew up the more they seemed to grow apart. His mouth soured at the thought that this is what their relationship had come to. 

“Don’t remind me,” Sting said. “How many more are in the castle?” He changed the subject.

“Just us, m’lord.” Rufus replied. “I saw to it myself the servant staff had gotten away, although when I didn’t see you or the King I grew worried. At least you have survived, young master. If the Orlands truly want your crown then you are the only thing standing in their way now. We must make it our first priority for this kingdom to make sure they do not get away with this. The people will rally after hearing this news, now it is our job to make sure they have someone to rally behind.” 

The situation almost had Sting in tears, he felt the burning sensation in his eyes and had to bite his lip to make sure he didn’t lose face. He couldn’t slip up now. Rufus and the rest of his kingdom were depending on him. 

“Good. The second we get out of this castle we will hold down somewhere safe until morning’s light. The people will hear of this injustice by tomorrow,” Rogue said confidently, Sting just nodded.

So Rufus, Rogue and Sting, carrying Weisslogia’s body, made their way into the kitchen without detection. 

Sting and Rogue followed Rufus’s suit. They slipped into one of the second floor dining courts, which was normally reserved for the servants. Rufus closed the door after them and went to the other side of the room to open a different door that lead down into a very narrow stairwell. “This leads into the kitchen. Last time I checked the last servant had gone home for the night. So let’s hurry,” said Rufus. They kept going until once at the end of the stairs Rufus stopped and held up a finger. Sting strained his ears and was able to hear a sword being unsheathed and the guttural sound of a throat being slit. In seconds there was a  _ thud _ as if a body had hit the floor. Sting would have normally turned tail and ran but he had no choice, especially with his father’s body on his shoulder. There was no other talking, just a quiet footfall walking away and fading into nothing.

Rufus looked at Rogue for confirmation, his eyes wide. Rogue nodded his head and Rufus opened the door. By the door of the kitchen Sting saw an unarmed servant still in her maids dress lying in a pool of her own blood. Rufus gasped and ran to the girl’s side. Sting had to look away. He closed his eyes to try and wash the sight out of his mind, but the smell of her fresh blood crept into his nostrils and the image of her popped up even more vivid.

“Why?” Rufus uttered by the girl’s side. “She was innocent...Never did anything wrong…She should-she should have lived a long life.”

Rogue motioned to Sting and they both set Weisslogia’s body gently on the ground before going over to examine the girl on the floor. “It seems we’re dealing with cold blooded killers.” Rogue spoke, his voice unwavering.

Sting turned to Rogue, suddenly filled with anger. “What the fuck is going on? If I’m the target then why are they killing innocents!”

“Please, M’lord we must keep quiet.” Rogue warned but Sting was too upset.

“Tell me why?” His voice barely raised above a whisper, breaking the quiet suspense that hung around the room.

“I don’t know, M’lord. But we must escape as soon as possible.” Sting ran a sweaty palm through his hair and took a few deep breaths.

“What about my father?” Sting raised the subject Rogue had been dreading. Rogue’s ruby orbs found the floor for a second then raised back up to meet Sting’s blue irises. “He didn’t get to escape…” Sting added quietly a single tear forming in his eyes.

“My job is to keep you safe," Rogue said his voice and expression never wavering.

“How can you stand there with my father’s dead body right next to us and look so damn stoic?!” Sting's voice rose some more and Rogue winced before stepping close to him and hissing,

“ _ You _ are the heir to the throne! Now that the King’s position is compromised you are the only heir! I must protect your life above all others.”

“Don’t give me that crap! I can’t cower in a corner and run away while innocents lives are being taken in my own palace!”

“Please, your majesty, I fear someone will hear.” Rufus warned, trying to step between the two bickering boys.

“The life of a prince is more important than the life of a servant! Everyone knows that," Rogue countered allowing his voice to raise as well. "If we don’t leave now you will be in serious danger.”

“Don’t you dare belittle the lives of my subjects. What good is my life compared to those of innocents?”

“You are a prince! That’s what good it is!”

Sting had lost himself to hysterics now, throwing his arms around in a mad rage. “A prince who damned his crown, a prince who shrieked his duties for all eighteen years of his life and who hasn’t the tiniest right to claim he deserves the crown he’s spent his whole life trying to worm away from!”

“Let me save you, dammit!” Rogue shouted back, forgetting his titles and proper manners in the presence of another.

“What about that maid lying dead on the floor?” Sting yelled and Rogue stopped, stunned. Sting continued, quieter. “Her name was Rose. She has a sister at home and three children from a man who deserted the army as well as his family. She bit her lip every day they called her husband a deserter or wished the death penalty on him. She cared for her children ten times more than her mother could ever care for her or her orphaned sister.” His voice became quiet again as his gaze rested on the maid, her light brown hair darkened by the blood and all matted together, her legs curled under her and her arms spread outwards. “She loved feeling the warmth of a fire. She enjoyed summer days when the wind blew, and the sound of her children playing when my father allowed them into the courtyard...She was innocent. Murdered. For what? The glory of taking over a kingdom?” His gaze turned back to Rogue. “I’ve known Rose since I was five. She was one of my father’s favorite maids.” His gaze rested on Rogue who was left speechless for a while.

“Forgive me,” he whispered. “I only meant to save your life while I still can. If you were to fall into the same fate the kingdom may fall into damnation. I would never forgive myself. Neither would your father.”

“That doesn’t matter now.” Sting reaffirmed his point. “I won’t let anymore die.” He turned to Rufus then. “Is anyone left in the castle?”

“I don’t know M’lord. There may be a few members of the royal guard left. But it would be dangerous and foolish to try and find them all.”

“You know every passageway in this palace. No one can get around hidden in this castle better than you can. Find as many as you can and bring them to safety.” Rufus nodded in understanding and turned into the same secret stairwell they had entered from. He turned to Rogue next. “You’re going to help me face Minerva.”

“I must warn you against doing this,” Rogue stated again.

“Yes, but you know I don’t listen.” Rogue took Sting's words for what they were and just silently bowed his head.

“Then I am at your service,” he said. Sting smiled, touching his shoulder to get him to stand up straight. Rogue didn’t let him speak before he said, “I sincerely hope you have a plan?”

“I do...Sort of. But I’ll need your help with it.”

Rogue’s eye twitched, “The amount of recklessness you have knows no bounds.”

“C’mon, Rogue.” Sting pleaded. “I can’t cower in fear after what they did to my father. Help me take back my kingdom.” Sting held out his hand waiting for Rogue to take it.

“Even if I wanted to say no, I’d have no choice.” Rogue said, then he caught Sting’s hand high in the air and they pulled each other’s chest forward and clasped the other’s shoulders. Rogue stared into Sting’s eyes, holding their position just like they would when they were younger. “I will protect you and this kingdom till my dying breath.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue do things. Namely escaping their castle ~

 

Rogue lowered his head and looked extremely annoyed as he said, “Why do your plans always end up with a lot of ‘if’s?”

“Rogue, this is our only chance!” Sting pleaded with his knight. Both boys kept their voices as hurried whispers. Sting glanced over to the kitchen table where Rogue had helped him set the King’s body. Rose’s body was right next to the King’s on another table. Sting had heard poets claiming a dead body looked to be sleeping but all Sting saw was blood, and betrayal. Rose’s eyes were still open, fear permanently etched into their retinas. Weisslogia’s eyes were closed but his tousled hair was matted with blood and Sting couldn’t help feeling sick to his stomach. He turned back to Rogue who had noticed his staring. “Minerva probably won’t leave another assassin’s side, and as long as she’s still looking for me we have an upper hand. Just lead the assassin’s through the castle hallways and I’ll confront Minerva. I need you to keep her lackeys busy so I can talk to her.”

“And what do you think talking will do? You’re just going to deliver yourself right to the very person who wants to kill you and hope for the best?”

Sting considered Rogue’s words for a moment then shrugged. Rogue rolled his eyes and was about to speak when passing voices caught both their attention. They kept still as a statue, Sting hardly dared to breathe. He caught a few words as they passed, enough to tell him that they were still looking for the prince and for now had to stick together because they were warned of the Prince’s deadly knight who had escaped the poison meant to be in his dinner.

Sting swore under his breath when they were out of earshot then whispered to Rogue again. “You’d think they had this planned for months ahead of time.”

“They probably did. I knew something smelled funny about that dinner, and the usual servant didn’t deliver it so I went without.”

“I’m glad you did but now we have bigger issues. The longer they search for me the more spread out they’ll get. If we don’t move quickly they’ll surround us before we have a chance.”

“It’s much too late for that, your highness.” A steely voice came from the shadows, speaking her words with sarcasm and not putting meaning or respect behind the name. Rogue and Sting’s eyes widened as they realized they weren’t alone in the kitchen. She came out of the darkness a little smirk on her face that he wanted to rip off with his bare hands. “I see the Fat King got what was coming to him.” Minerva said motioning her head toward Weisslogia’s dead body.

Rogue unsheathed his sword and pushed Sting behind him, protectively. “Why would you do this, Minerva?” Sting cried, trying to ignore the way Rogue’s eyes burned through her as if trying to melt her to the bone. “We were friends!”

Minerva frowned then. “If you ever thought we were ‘friends’ you must have been deluding yourself. The Sabertooth Kingdom deserves only the strongest and greatest of Kings. Something you and your sap of a father have been undermining since you came into power.” She began walking forward as she spoke and Sting saw two assassins come out of hiding to stand beside her. Rogue kept an eye on them all, always having his blade pointed towards Minerva. She let her gaze rest on Rogue and looked less than impressed as she scowled. “You’re looking very much alive. Pity. One can never find quality hires these days.”

“Minerva,” Sting pleaded. “It’s not too late. Let us go and I promise my court will forget this ever happened.” Rogue’s teeth grinded and he spared a tiny glance back at Sting as if to warn him against saying such words but Sting stood tall. “No harm will come to you or your men if you and your father turn around and leave my court for good.”

Minerva placed her hands on her hips, maybe it was just Sting but he could have sworn she was puffing her chest out so she could stand taller. “ _ Your _ court! I’m afraid you’re terribly mistaken, Eucliffe!” She spoke his name like a curse and spat in his direction. “You’re nothing more than a peasant now. As we speak my father is spreading word that the King and Prince were burned alive in a terrible fire started by one clumsy servant. Soon he’ll take the throne and Sabertooth Kingdom will no longer harbor weaklings like you.” She leaned forward but not too far when she caught sight of Rogue’s hand tightening around his sword’s hilt. “So give up.” She hissed. “You have no hope of winning this battle. If you come quietly maybe I’ll talk Father into going easy on you in the slave mines.”

“And when does the torment stop!? The people will not stand for this!” he shouted. In response Minerva let out a hearty laugh.

“They fear us!” she said between giggles. “Everyone knows the Orland name is powerful. We’ll keep those cretins in line by speaking one word. Unfortunately that’s a lesson your pitiful father never learned. Fear. Always. Works.” Minerva stared them down for a while. Sting could not bring himself to say anymore. Minerva was insane...but her plan looked like it was working.

Finally Rogue spoke up. He shouted out, loud and guttural. “I’ve heard enough of this! You will not be taking Sting anywhere! Not as long as I’m alive.” He steadied his sword with another hand and Sting caught his wrists shaking.

Minerva just scowled. “Then we’ll kill you,” she said as easily as talking about the weather. The assassin’s behind her took her command and advanced on them both. Rogue caught one’s sword with his but the other lunged at Sting.

Sting looked around after backing up and dodging a few quick parry’s. He didn’t have a weapon, if he did maybe he could put his royal swordplay training to use but- The assassin advanced again. He barely dodged.

Rogue caught Sting’s eye and twirled the assassin’s blade out of his hand so he could deliver a blow to his stomach and come rushing over to Sting with enough time to block another attack from the second one. “Sting, go!” Rogue shouted, holding the assassin off. When Sting didn’t move Rogue pushed the assassin back as the first one came back to life and he was caught in a battle with them both on either side of him. Rogue fought them off well but it was only a matter of time before he slipped up, they all knew that. After taking a step back and regaining his posture he spared a precious moment to turn and yell at the Prince.

“I said go! You’re no use to Sabertooth dead.”

“Neither are you!” Sting shouted, finally finding his voice again. He quickly stole a sword from Rogue’s exposed weapon belt then put his back against his and faced the enemy. “I won’t let you fight alone!”

Rogue looked mortified as he blocked an attack. “This isn’t training, idiot! You’ll get yourself killed!” Sting didn’t reply but instead thrusted his sword through the assassin’s open block to knock his weapon away then finished him with a roundhouse kick to his stomach. The assassin sprawled on the ground only for a moment to catch his breath.

Sting turned to Rogue and winked at him. “You were saying?”

“Shut up and fight.” He muttered under his grunts of effort. If they had thought two assassins were difficult to fight off then they hadn’t counted on Minerva calling in more forces. Within seconds Sting saw not only assassins but members of his own royal guard. Some of them still had dried blood on their armor and tunics. He gritted his teeth as at least twenty of them came when Minerva called. They stopped fighting if only to stare and realize how hopelessly outnumbered they were.

“It’s over,” Minerva said, walking ahead of some of the guards and staring down the former Prince and his knight. “Lay down your weapons.”

For as much as Sting wanted to keep fighting, as much as he wanted to take the sword in his hand and slit her throat he knew doing so would mean certain death. A horrible thought formed in his head then, it spoke quietly in the back of his mind from the deepest recesses of darkness but it was the only thing he couldn’t ignore.  _ So what if they kill me? _

He took one look at Rogue who had already lowered his shoulders. They made eye contact and nodded to each other. In sync they both put their swords on the floor. One of the royal guards kicked their swords away while two more came from behind them and tied their hands behind their back.

Minerva smiled evilly, stepping closer to them and with a voice laced with victory said, “That’s a smart boy. See, I knew you were good for something.” She patted his cheek lightly, just as she’d done the day before in the garden when Sting had stood up for his knights honor. How things had changed made him want to scream.

“Take them to the throne room. My father will decide how to dispose of them.”

The guard behind Sting pushed him forward with a sharp poke of his sword. They had no choice but to comply.

 

Sting’s shoulder was pushed on until he felt his knees give way and he was forced to kneel to a traitor sitting in his own throne. Sting looked up to see Jiemma’s large body had positioned itself calmly in Weisslogia’s throne. From far away Sting could hear far off shouts and the crackling of a fire. Minerva had mentioned their plan was to pass Sting and Weisslogia off as burned from a fire but he hadn’t expected her to light one with them still inside.

Jiemma stole his attention as he stood and his voice boomed in the otherwise silent corridor. “Why did you bring them here?” He shouted none too nicely in his daughter’s direction. Minerva looked up, something almost akin to pleading in her eyes.

She spoke, “I thought you would like to kill them yourself, sir, so-”

Jiemma cut her off when he stepped down from the pedestal and in front of his daughter only to slap her across the cheek. She let out a pitiful yelp but didn’t move a muscle. She stood there, with her bangs hiding her face and her cheek throbbing red. “Foolish girl.” Jiemma said as he grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him. Her lips puffed as he squeezed his fingers together but her eyes held a firm stare. Then he tossed her head aside with so much force it sent her to the ground. “You should have killed them instantly. Why waste time with dramatic displays of power when you could have just gotten the job done quickly like I asked.” Jiemma wasn’t looking at Minerva, instead he was walking toward Sting and Rogue and staring them both down. Sting held eye contact, unwilling to back down. He hoped his dagger like stare was at least making Jiemma’s skin crawl.

Minerva propped herself up on her elbow and finally rubbed the red area on her cheek. “I thought-” she began but her father cut her off again.

“That’s what you did wrong! True strength is action. Not wasting time thinking about what’s right or whats wrong. Do what I say without hesitation and without thought!” He finally rounded on her, turning only to yell in her direction before turning back to his prisoners.

Jiemma frowned to see Sting still holding his stare. “I’ll do it myself,” he muttered then grabbed a fistful of Rogue’s hair and forced his hung head up to look at the ceiling. “And I’ll start with the most useless of them all.” He took a sword from one of the guards hands and held it to Rogue’s throat. Sting’s eyes widened and he fought back against his restraints two guards had to hold him back as he yelled at Jiemma with hasty threats. Jiemma smirked. “You fancy him don’t you.

Sting stopped dead and simply stared into Rogue’s ruby orbs that seemed so full of hurt and pain it made his heart break. Jiemma continued. “Your father may be blind as a bat but I knew it the moment I saw you with your  _ trusted _ knight. They all played it off as being close childhood friends. No wonder you never accepted any of my very qualified suitors.” He almost chuckled as he pushed the sword deeper into Rogue’s throat whose eyes changed from concerned to almost blackened out by a fear so primal and instinctive he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling above and pray. By now a sliver of blood trickled down Rogue’s throat and into his half ripped shirt, Sting wanted to kill Jiemma.

“It’s all the better I kill your foul kind now then let it taint this Kingdom any farther. You disgrace me.” Sting watched as his hand moved and he was about to swipe the sword to the right when an arrow flew straight into his bicep.

Jiemma cursed as his arm dropped and the sword clattered to the ground. He let go of Rogue and the knight fell to the ground with a grunt. The guards were on the alert but more arrows came flying out of the darkness, hitting a few guards one by one in the chest.

The throne room erupted into shouts as Jiemma ordered whoever that was shooting his men to have their head placed on a spike. Sting, with hands still bound knelt beside Rogue and tried nudging him with his shoulder. The blood that started a small pool under Rogue’s body gave him a bad feeling. Thankfully Rogue stirred and he slowly lifted to sit up. The guards were too busy with arrows that seemed to come from everywhere in the shadows, even from above.

Rogue pushed himself up with his foot and took off in a sprint after catching Sting’s eye. Sting followed and they managed to slip away while Jiemma shouted at Minerva to chase them down.

They ran for the exit behind the King’s throne with Minerva hot on their tail. Luckily, or rather thankfully, whoever was firing those arrows was no cheap shot and had landed one right in Minerva’s back. She fell to the ground, blood spewing from her mouth. Sting heard Jiemma roar with protest as he ran to his daughter but Rogue urged Sting forward before he could process what was happening.

Still with their hands bound they ran, down the corridor and away from the shouting voices. Sting kept having to tell himself to breathe and to run faster. Rogue didn’t look winded at all as he rounded a corner with ease. Then suddenly he slammed into Sting, throwing both of them behind a large drapery. Rogue held Sting to the ground as they both caught the sound of footsteps and more shouting coming from the hallway. The footsteps passed by them without stopping and only then did Rogue lift up to look at Sting.

“Are you hurt?” he whispered. His ruby eyes scanned Sting’s face but Sting could only look at the cut that was dripping blood inside Rogue’s tunic.

“No,” he breathed, still trying to catch his breath. After he answered, Rogue stuck his head out of the drapery and scanned the large hallway.

“We may be safe for a while but we need to get out of this castle. Are you ready?”

Rogue’s words passed through him like mist. He found himself fixated on that cut that just wouldn’t stop bleeding. Rogue had kept talking but Sting couldn’t hear. He wasn’t sure he could hear anything over the pounding of his heart. Finally Rogue interjected his dark thoughts with a sharp call off his name.

“We have to go.” Was all he said once Sting’s attention was fixed on him again. Sting only bowed his head. “Is this about what Jiemma said?” He raised fearful blue eyes but couldn’t seem to look Rogue in the eye for longer than a few moments. Rogue sighed. “I don’t care, Sting,” he said and Sting felt his heart drop. “I don’t care about what he said. I care about you!” Blue eyes met red orbs again. “And I care about us getting out of here alive…” Rogue was done speaking but his expression seemed to trail off and he added quietly, “So maybe one day we can be more than Prince and Royal Knight.” Sting dared to meet Rogue’s eyes and his mouth opened but he couldn’t get the words out. Suddenly something in Rogue’s face changed. He shushed Sting and pushed them both back under the curtain.

“Master Sting. Lord Cheney?” Came a whispering from the darkness. “I’ve lead them astray, but we have only moments to get you out of here, please show yourselves.”

Rogue looked to Sting and he nodded. Together they stepped out of the drapery to meet a man clad in a maroon tunic with tan leggings and black boots. A mask covered his face and a large extravagant hat with an even larger pink feathering hid most of his features. But that voice and that long blonde hair could not be mistaken.

“Rufus!” Sting breathed out in relief, walking toward the man. The head servant had a small dagger in his hand and a bow and quiver strung across his back. He wasted no time in cutting Sting and Rogue’s bonds loose.

He spoke, “I went to warn the guards of the danger just as you said but most of them were already loyal to Minerva and I found myself being chased by them. Luckily they don’t know the castle as well as I do. I hid in the servants passages and made my way to the armory. After that I came to find you immediately. It seems I was just in time too.”

Sting rubbed his red wrists as Rufus then cut Rogue loose. “I had no idea you were so good with a bow?”

Rufus smirked. “Your Majesty, I was an expert marksmen before your father recruited me to work for him. I served as his Champion for a while but soon a disguise as head butler became the perfect trump card for situations like this.” Rufus finished cutting Rogue’s bonds and looked Sting in the eyes with seriousness as he said, “Your father made me swear an oath to protect you. That’s what my job has been from the very beginning.” Sting was speechless. “Now enough dilly dallying. We must be going.”

It seemed luck was on their side. The second they got into the kitchen Rufus hurried to a wall sconce and pulled it down. Something behind the fireplace moved, making a lot of unnecessary noise from stone grinding against stone.

The King’s and Rose’s bodies were no longer were they had left them. Something vile rose up in his throat at the thought of his father’s body in Jiemma’s clutches but after what transpired he doubted he had the bravado to risk a daring rescue attempt.

“This way.” Rufus pushed aside the dimming coals and let Sting and Rogue step through first. They ducked but continued onward until the passage opened up. When it did Sting’s nostrils filled up with the musky smell of death and maggots. He cringed but kept going forward. Rogue took the lead, while Rufus brought up the rear, his bow and arrow drawn. They passed by many coffins all built into human sized crevices in the walls. Sting had never been down in the family catacombs though he’d always heard of it’s existence. He was often told every Eucliffe down the family line ended up here, with their brethren and ancestors. His father even said that Sting would join them one day.  _ ‘Though I hope that day is far to come,’ _ he had said. Sting was having a hard time believing his father’s hopes would be fulfilled. The catacombs twisted and turned, each room lavishly decorated with ancient stone however most of that had faded or crumbled away. Suddenly Sting caught sight of a coffin with a familiar name. He stopped short. 

Rufus looked at him in concern. Rogue noticed their footsteps stopped and came back to check on them. Sting kept his eyes straight on the coffin, the coffin that read; Weisslogia Eucliffe.

“My father was to be buried here?” he asked when Rogue told them they needed to keep going forward. 

Rogue looked to where Sting’s eyes rested and saw what he saw. “He had that coffin made a few weeks before your seventeenth birthday. Weisslogia knew he had birthed a son late and he was getting old. He told me he made that coffin just in case.” 

It was silent for a long moment while Sting thought. No one spoke up, fearing they would upset their young master even more. “...We should have buried him here.” Rogue looked at him and Sting met his gaze. “It’s what he would’ve wanted. To be buried here with his ancestors and family. Uncle Igneel and Aunt Grandene are here too aren’t they?” Rogue nodded. Sting let his eyes drop to the coffin again, painfully reminding him of it’s failed purpose.

Rogue spared no words as Sting stepped back to look at the king’s coffin, dusty and cold with an etching which said only his name and birthdate. Sting looked around, and in a few minutes came up with a stone. He knelt by the epitaph and as neatly as he could, chalked in today’s date. He stood back in between Rufus and Rogue. He knew this was the part where he should say something but he couldn’t bring the words to light. Instead Rogue began by saluting the coffin. The way they were taught to, one arm behind the back and other brought up to the forehead. Rufus did his part by folding his arm inside his stomach and giving his deepest bow. The only thing Sting had to offer was a mumbled ‘I love you, dad.’ as he tossed the writing stone aside.

The smell of this place was finally getting to him. It was so repulsive now he almost puked again. But he’d done enough of that tonight. Still he was shamed that this was the best he could do for his father. Surely the King of Sabertooth Kingdom deserved better? Better than no corpse, no priest, no family members crying and mourning together. Just a dusty, empty coffin with a death date pitifully etched in chalk that would be washed away after a few years come and go.

Rogue ushered Sting forward, keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Rufus followed behind Sting, and Rogue began to scout ahead. He had no words to spare, no tears he had the liberty to shed right now and too many emotions to choose just one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue seek protection. The fight to survive has begun.

 

The farther they got into the catacombs the more unkempt it became. Not five minutes later they were at the back of the castle, exiting out an iron grate built into the hill the castle stood upon. Sting looked up at the castle one last time, he saw a red light come from behind the shadows of running men holding various weapons. The flames of a fire came out of the windows a few corridors down and he wondered when his home had become a battlefield.

Already he could hear a not so quiet murmur of people, probably gathering outside the castle gates. Minerva did say her father was spreading word of the fire and of his death. Perhaps these were all the court advisors, all the military officials who’d been sound asleep come to watch as the Prince’s miserable life went up in flames.

He envied the people who could wake up this morning without a care in the world for whom the new King was. It was early morning hours, before the sun was about to crack over the horizon and it had stopped raining. The grey light of predawn and the moisture in the air left him feeling exposed. Exposed to the wilderness and exposed to the elements that he wouldn’t have a shelter to escape from anymore.

Sting and Rufus said nothing as Rogue waved a hand for them to follow him. They continued on, through the puddles, wet grass and dripping trees. He rubbed his shoulders and pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

“Where do we go?” he finally asked, daring to turn and stare back at the castle. As if voicing his inner most fears Rogue didn’t answer.

“Perhaps,” Rufus spoke up, not bothering to look at Sting or Rogue as he kept his gaze focused on the grounds around him. “Lady Yukino would be willing to help. While it was a betrayal, I think we all can say that it was not a surprise in the end. And I’d find it hard to believe Lady Yukino would dare think about betraying  _ you _ , Your Highness.”

Rogue nodded. “You’re probably right. But with Jiemma on the throne, he’ll still be looking for us even if he lets the people believe that the royal family has died.”

“And I’d rather not get her caught up in our mess.” Sting finished his thoughts.

“We may not have a choice.” Rogue countered.

Rufus paused for a moment in thought. “If,” he began again. “Your Majesty, you can hide for three weeks I can travel to our allied nations, hopefully faster than Jiemma’s scouts can send word and ask them to fight back against this ungodly coup d'etat.”

“Just three weeks?” Sting mimicked incredulously. “That’s an intimidatingly long time when you’re running for your life.”

Rogue spoke up then, “Yukino did inform me, once when we were younger, that she enjoyed exploring the basement of her family home. She claimed it had passageways that were bigger than some people's houses. Perhaps it’s just big enough for us to lay low.”

“And don’t you think that Yukino’s family quarters will be the first place Jiemma goes to to look for us?” Sting countered, making them realize just how closely this betrayal had struck them. Jiemma knew Sting, as much as he’d hate to admit it, he knew how Sting thought. He had all but raised Sting and Minerva in those castle walls anyway. The castle walls that were slowly going up in smoke. While he couldn’t deny Jiemma’s vision of raising children was...castigating to put it nicely. But Sting’s father had always been busy with keeping the kingdom’s unrest to a minimum. Sting had always been told that war was messy, and he should be grateful his father was doing so much to make sure Sting never experienced it. In a way Jiemma had been all he’d had. Until Rogue became his personal guard when they were both sixteen.

He glanced to Rogue as he thought. Rogue’s hair was still tousled where Jiemma had grabbed it but his bangs somehow rested perfectly over his right eye. The slit on his throat was starting to scab over and the blood down his neck looked brown. All their clothes were dusty and Rufus’s finely made masquerade outfit was faded a little. If Rogue was fazed by any of this he didn’t show it. He remained expressionless even as he continued with the conversation.

“It’s worth a try,” he said. “Perhaps Lady Yukino will have a better solution for how to fix this.”

_ If it can be fixed _ . Sting added those words in his head but didn’t dare voice them. If Rogue suspected he was losing hope of things going back to normal, or worse losing hope of surviving until tomorrow, he would certainly hear a mouthful.

 

They arrived at the Aguria’s land by taking nothing but back alley ways and sneaking through the shadows. Sting and Rogue had said goodbye and good luck to Rufus when they passed the road that led to the sea port. He informed them he would travel with the fastest sails he could buy to the nearest continent that was Sabertooth’s ally. According to his calculations he would take a week or two, give or take a few days when they accounted for possible emergencies he may encounter along the way. It had been a hard farewell for Sting especially. He knew he was saying goodbye to what was probably their only hope of regaining his throne. And with what felt like his whole castle against him he feared losing another friend.

Still Rufus bowed and assured him he would succeed. Sting plastered a confident smile on his face. He and Rogue saluted Rufus as he walked away but they didn’t dare walk out of the shadows. All of Sabertooth knew Sting’s face, he’d be recognized in an instant if he showed himself. And while some of his citizens may be helpful to him he couldn’t take the chance with Minerva and Jiemma on his tail.

Rogue beckoned to him and he followed his knight under some shrubbery into the back gardens of the Aguria land. They both kept low but moved quickly through the planted trees and waterfalls. Once at the back door they were relieved to find it unlocked, Rogue cracked it open and let Sting duck inside first. They had been to Yukino’s mansion before, and Rogue knew it by heart. As a young son of the Lord on the neighboring land, him and Yukino used to spend a lot of time together as children. That is until Rogue began training to be a knight and they both had responsibilities as they grew up.

The duo hurried down an empty and dark corridor and Rogue took them up the stairs to what he whispered was Yukino’s quarters. Sting hadn’t been here in so long he’d forgotten just how wealthy Yukino’s family was, or used to be. Their mansion was lavish and ornately decorated as any Lord’s home would be. But when Yukino’s father left so did most of their family fortune. Lately, Yukino had told Sting, that her family was barely surviving off the taxes from their section of the city and Sting knew how much Yukino’s mother hated raising taxes so they lived in dwindling funds.  _ Much like the rest of the struggling kingdom, _ he thought.

They finally made their way to Yukino’s quarters. Rogue opened the door to the froyer and they slipped inside. Their attention was pulled away when they heard the slight gasp of a servant. She looked at them and dropped the basket of laundry in her arms. Rogue rushed over and cupped a hand over her mouth.

“Please,” he pleaded, looking into her eyes sincerely and trying not to startle her. The sight of the blood on their clothes and hands couldn’t have been a pleasant one. “Find Lady Yukino. We need her help.” Rogue let go of the servants mouth and she didn’t say anything. She looked between them both and seemed to just realize who she was speaking to. Her eyes widened as she bowed deeply and said,

“O-of course, Your Highness.” Then with her head still down she exited the room quickly, completely abandoning the basket of laundry.

Sting dared to breathe a sigh of relief. While Rogue walked over to Yukino’s curtains and pulled them closed Sting took a seat on an ottoman by an intricately designed writing desk. He rubbed his temples, thankful for the rest but felt his whole body aching. Yukino’s room suited exactly who she was. Various books were left on tables and the writing desk, her bed was unmade, probably what that servant was just about to fix. Her wardrobe was opened displaying most of her silken ball gowns and corsets. He almost laughed when he saw the dress she had worn at her family’s banquet.

Meanwhile Rogue paced the room, keeping his boots muffled on the large carpet reaching under her bed and almost extending to the center of the room. Sting didn’t speak but his mind felt as if it it were malfunctioning. He couldn't stop the images of his father’s dead body from popping up. Even when his eyes were open he could smell the blood, and the death. It felt like the stench still lingered, though he supposed that was from the catacombs. His mind flicked inconsistently between thoughts of his father, the image of Rose, Minerva chasing after them...the arrow in her back. The one image that kept coming up was Jiemma’s cruel grin standing over his father’s corpse, a bloodied dagger in his hand. Sting began to feel short of breath, the space around him was becoming dark and all he could hear was the screams of his loyal guards as they were murdered in cold blood.

Suddenly a slam broke him of his thoughts. He heard quick and loud plops as barefeet mashed with the marble floors, too hurried to care about not making noise. A pair of barefeet came into his line of view where he sat with his head in his hands. Two hands laid themselves on his shoulders. It wasn’t until he looked up into Yukino’s face, twisted with worry, that he realized he’d been crying. The sun had just barely risen when they entered the Aguria’s mansion and Yukino was still in her nightgown with a cloak over her bare shoulders. Her and her family had probably watched the castle burn.

Yukino gasped when she saw his tears but she pulled him into a hug. Her hand rested in his matted hair. The tears turned into sobs and he fought to keep them quieted.

“It’s ok,” Yukino was saying as she hushed him. “You’re safe here.” They stayed like that for longer than he would have liked but the sobs were uncontrollable.

Sting broke away, stomping a little ways away from Yukino and Rogue. He wiped his tears with a sweaty palm, then realized he must have just smeared every spot of dirt on his face. With his back turned he took a deep breath then said, “Sorry about that.” He turned back to them with his face set in anger. He tried to focus on what he needed to do, for now that would keep him going.

“What happened?” Yukino asked, glancing between both of them.

“First things first,” said Rogue. “Do you have a place we can lay low for a while? And somewhere to talk in private?”

Yukino’s eyebrows were scrunched but she nodded firmly and lead them out of the room. She must have picked up on the idea that they needed to travel inconspicuously because she took them only through rooms where no one was in. Eventually they had made their way down two flights of stairs and Yukino flicked on an oil lamp by the landing. This room was cold and the floor made of stone. The basement looked almost finished but in a way that made it look like a dungeon. Yukino waved a hand to the side of the stairs. Swiftly she lifted the bottom of a darkened and dusty tapestry, then pushed until the wall behind it gave way to a dark hallway of stone.

“This passageway leads into the sewers under our home. My father had it constructed because he was convinced that it was only a matter of time before this Kingdom was overrun and ransacked.”

“Well we still have to give him credit, right now it’s our only way to escape.” Sting voiced. Without another word they all slipped into the passageway. Yukino left the door open but put the tapestry back over the open entry way. She lit a candle and walked them further into the hallway. They finally stopped to talk at a crossroads. The passageway opened up into an actual room and Yukino set about lighting the torches with various oil buckets around the room and her candle. When she finished she blew out the candle and turned to Sting and Rogue.

“Alright, now please tell me what this is about. The whole city thinks you’re dead.” Sting and Rogue exchanged a look as Yukino flew into a worried rant. “We got the message before sunup, the King and his son tried to escape an accidental fire but they were trapped and burned alive! We all gathered on the street side and watched as we saw the castle burning. The entire cities in an uproar, nearly half of your servants retreated to our land seeking shelter. They were all scared out of their wits and none of their stories made any sense at all!” She ended with a quick turn on her heel and fierce eyes staring down both Sting and Rogue, just waiting for one of them to speak.

“It’s a long story,” said Sting. “But not one that Jiemma will admit to.” Rogue nodded and kept quiet as Sting began relaying the story of what had transpired that night. Yukino’s eyes grew wider with every word and soon she was pacing her hands cupped over her mouth. Silent tears fell over her fingers and Sting saw goosebumps rise on her shoulders.

“Th-” she began, her mouth opened and closed rapidly. “This can’t happen. Not a week  before your coronation...Wh-why would Minerva betray us like that?”

“Jiemma wants power.” Rogue said, his arms crossed as he stood away from the others. “He couldn't wait for Sting to take the throne, otherwise it would mean risking his occupation in power. Even before today our Prince and Lord Jiemma never saw with an equal mind. Seeing as Minerva’s his daughter she may have been forced into all this, but I don’t doubt she didn’t enjoy it.”

Sting’s gaze found the floor at the mention of Minerva’s name. He spoke quietly and without certainty. “Do you think she’s okay?”

Rogue’s eyes widened but he knew exactly what Sting meant. His gaze drifted away as he said, “I’m not sure. Rufus is a deadly shot with his bow,” he said then added more when Sting didn’t reply. “But there was no choice. She would have captured us if Rufus hadn’t shot her.”

“Rufus? Your butler?!” Yukino exclaimed and Sting realized they had forgotten that one detail.

“Apparently he used to be an expert marksman. He saved us just in time. If he hadn’t showed up Jiemma would have easily killed us both.” Sting explained, Yukino nodded incredulously.

“We left Rufus to leave for Fiore.” Rogue continued. “He’s going to try and contact Sabertooth’s true allies before Jiemma can tell them his lies.”

“What are you going to do in the meantime?” she asked.

“Jiemma won’t stop hunting us. Not without seeing our heads on a spike. He’ll rise to power under the guise that my father and I have perished but he won’t stop. Not when I’m a threat to him. We need a place to stay and wait it out.”

“You’re welcome here as long as you need.”

“Yukino,” Sting began, “The last thing we wanna do is put you in danger-”

“Nonsense! I won’t leave you to the streets. My mother doesn’t know you are here. I told that servant to keep it discreet. The less people who know of your presence here the better.”

Rogue stepped forward then, his crossed arms dropped. “Yukino, we can’t thank you enough-”

“I won’t hear of it,” she said, holding up a hand and a sly smile. “Every citizen has a duty to stay loyal to their King. And as far as I’m concerned the only people in that castle are traitors.”

Sting walked up to Yukino and drew her into a hug. He held her tight as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Yukino hugged him back. When they broke apart she added, “Now I’m certain you’ll be wanting a change of clothes. I’ll send my servant to grab something from the market, she can be very handy when she is needed. I’ll also draw a tub of hot water for you both. Unfortunately we can’t risk the rest of my family seeing you here so you’ll get one large tin of hot water to share. To not arouse suspicion I can’t draw your bath every day so I’m afraid you’ll have to go without for a while.”

“That’s more than enough,” Rogue said, putting a hand on Yukino’s shoulder and giving her a slight smile.

“Yes, well, I must be going so I am not missed. My servant will be down with the clothes and water shortly.”

Both Sting and Rogue bowed to Yukino as she exited back down the passageway. They stood in silence, listening to the crack of the torches fire. Sting had no idea how to continue from here but he prayed the answer would show itself soon. As if to quell his rising fears Rogue’s fingers slowly began to reach for his own until Sting took his hand fully and squeezed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukino's a blessing and Sting has guilt.

It had been four days since Sting and Rogue sought protection in Yukino’s basement, and four days since Sting had said goodbye to the only hope he had of surviving. The hours were dreadfully long and Sting found himself with much too long a time to think. Usually he and his knight prefered to pass the time talking, or exploring the many tunnels of the underground. Soon enough they had memorized the way to an escape route through the sewers. 

Yukino’s servant was ordered to draw them a bath each week and make frequent trips down to feed them and inform them of the happening in the castle. Two days after the catastrophe Sting had been told that Yukino was personally summoned to speak with the new ‘king’. He wracked his brain for the hours she was away, thinking of every possibility Jiemma could need her for. The one horrifying conclusion he always came to was interrogation. After Yukino confirmed that Jiemma desperately wanted to seek out Sting’s whereabouts. She recalled how Jiemma had ‘let her in on a secret’ about how Sting had fled his castle on the night of the fire and Jiemma merely wanted the boy to return to his crown so as to honor his father’s death. He had asked Yukino if she had seen him or heard rumors among her servants. Yukino denied all claims, particularly priding herself on her superior acting.

Sting had been more than relieved to hear that their position was still safe however Rogue didn’t share his joy. Instead the boy paced around the little cross section of tunnels they were forced to sleep in.

“Rogue, this is a good thing,” said Sting. “Jiemma has no idea where we are.”

Rogue only shook his head. “He won’t quit. He may suspect Yukino to have covered for us in the first place. I’m merely afraid he will overrun your home and do you harm,” he said to Yukino.

Yukino grew worried but she didn’t say anymore. Sting scowled as he spoke, “I wouldn’t put it past him. But would he really risk his reputable position to find me?”

Rogue turned his head, a fire burning in his eyes and tearing through Sting’s entire body. “You are a  _ threat _ ! Every second you’re alive he’s aware you could take back your crown. There’s no telling how many spies he has around the kingdom nor how many allies he has up his sleeves. We can’t risk showing ourselves in public and he can’t risk large displays of power to draw us out.” He grunted mid speech and began pacing again. Sting tried to calm him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Keep a level head and we’ll find a way out of this. Rufus is on his way to the Fioren Empire. The bonds Lord Igneel and Duchess Grandene made there are forever lying. We still have allies too, it’s only a matter of time before-”

“It’s only a matter of time before he finds us!” Rogue shouted, interrupting him. In the dim lighting of the torches Sting could see the darkness haloing his eyes and the way his hair had steadily grown messier in the past days.

“Lord Rogue,” Yukino said in a quiet but caring voice. “Thinking such things will do us no good. In a situation like this we have no choice but to wait for Sir Rufus’s word.”

He took her words into consideration, his expression releasing some of its tension however his voice still held immense venom and regret. “Waiting could get the Prince killed.”

‘The Prince’...Suddenly Rogue was back to official titles. Hadn’t Sting told him he needn’t call him by such names? He had thought in these past days that the boundaries separating their classes had been broken. Afterall Sting couldn’t call himself a Prince anymore.

“I’m no prince as long as Jiemma’s on that throne,” Sting reminded them.

Yukino shook her head fervently. “Don’t say that! You mustn’t lose hope. You may be all that Sabertooth has left!”

Sting felt the self doubt rising inside him, his blood burned with unspoken words and he found himself ranting before he could watch his tongue. “Jiemma seems to be doing a fine job without me there! Hell, the market prices have gone down and so have taxes, wealth is spreading and Sabertooth’s previous enemies have ne’er set a single spy across our borders since his rise to power. He may be tyrannical but he’s not ruining this kingdom, he’s making it stronger! And the worst part is I never had what it took to rule. Before my coronation I was a child! Merely frolicking in the luxuries provided by my father’s name and title. I’ve never worked a day in my life, never attended courtly addresses or shown any shred of responsibility for the crown! Sabertooth has been better off with him as king…” Sting trailed off, his mind traveling to a million different places. There was so much he had left unsaid and so much still he could not put into words.

“No one in this room believes that for a moment,” said Rogue, his voice was deep, almost raspy and his eyes firmly held contact with Sting’s. “A king is vigilant, shows compassion for his subjects and holds a great knowledge in the business of spreading wealth. My Prince, as long as I’ve known you these traits have always described you without fault. Jiemma rules by fear. He has done nothing but grow the kingdoms army. Such displays of power provoke paranoia in a people's hearts. His reign is a farse.”

Sting could not speak. He held Rogues stare for a while before he finally found his words, “I deeply appreciate your beliefs in me. However I can't help considering what's better for my people now.”

“So what would you do?” Rogue asked none too politely. “Just run away and let him bring this kingdom to war!?” Sting didn't have an answer. Rogue walked closer to Sting, neither broke eye contact. “ _ You _ are the heir.  _ You _ are the rightful king. Claim what is yours.” Rogue was so close now Sting could almost feel his breath on his cheeks. The close proximity left him flustered. Rogue’s face was dimly lit but in that light he had never looked more handsome. More full of resolve and power. A thought tugged at him,  _ If only we had existed in another universe...We could have it all. We could have stayed far away from this calamity. We could have been- _ He didn’t allow himself to finish the thought. If he started breaking now he may never regain himself.

Sting held Rogue’s stare but after a few moments he had to concede. Rogue was right, he couldn’t let Jiemma bring war to his people, and they all knew that was what he strived for. Jiemma scarcely lived for anything more exciting than a battlefield. Sting always blamed it on his military past, but now it seemed it would come back to destroy them all.

He pulled away with a sigh. “You’re right,” he said and the atmosphere turned around. Sting kept his back to both of them as he kicked a burned piece of wood and listened as it clattered across the ground. “You’re right!” he repeated a little louder. Sting composed himself, held back his fears and his doubts then turned to face the worried faces of his friends again. “The minute Rufus sends word we’re going on the attack. But we can’t risk this plan not working, so we  _ have _ to draw as least attention to ourselves as possible. I want Jiemma to think we’ve disappeared in the wind.”

Rogue got down on one knee, holding a fist over his heart in respect. “Your word is my command, my liege.”

Yukino cracked a smile at the two, she gave a curtsy to Sting. “You are welcome as long as you need. My servant will continue to cater to you. Perhaps you would like some reading as entertainment?” Rogue smirked and nodded confidently, Sting made a sound of disgust. Yukino giggled. “I shall comply. I’m afraid I must take my leave now. Can’t have anyone suspecting I’m up to no good.” She smiled slyly at the two before turning around and walking back into the hallway out the hidden door.

 

Sting paced uncontrollably. He passed by the light of the torch his eyes only focusing on how it played shadows upon the ground. His mind was racing again as it often did with prolonged hours of thinking time. Thoughts of Jiemma and his father played behind his eyelids. He found himself going back in time.

“Dad! Dad, look!” Seven year old Sting ran into the King’s council room where Weisslogia was slumped over the table, his hair platinum blonde and his features soft. Upon seeing his son run in, a wooden training sword in the boy’s arms, he smiled. “Uncle Igneel got me a training sword! Now he says I can train with Natsu!”

Weisslogia ruffled the boy’s hair a little. “Well, look at that. Only seven years old and you’re already a warrior. The soldiers better watch out when you’re on the field.”

Sting’s eyes lit up, “Will you train with me, Dad? Will you, will you, will you?” he pleaded.

Weisslogia chuckled, reverberations rumbling from deep in his throat. “Give me just one more hour, son. I have important military plans to look over.”

“Aww, you always do…” Weisslogia pat the boy’s back, turning him to the door again. “Not even for a little while?” Sting continued to persist, titling his head back to see his father.

“Try sparing with your cousin for a while, hm?”

“But Natsu always beats me!” Sting whined and spun on his heel. “That’s why I need you to train me, so I can beat him next time!”

Weisslogia leaned forward and poked the tip of Sting’s nose. “Stay vigilant and you’ll learn Natsu’s weaknesses. Everyone has one and your older cousin is far from a master in swordplay. Don’t give up, you’ll learn how to beat him soon enough.” Weisslogia grinned and Sting’s smile grew wide and innocent.

“Okay!” He threw his arms up in a firm salute but dropped the sword in the process then scrambled to pick it up, losing his proper salute. “I swear in the name of the King I’ll defeat that Natsu Dragneel!”

Weisslogia gave another chuckle. “That’s the mark of a great prince. I couldn’t think of anyone better to rule the kingdom when I retire.”

Sting beamed at him. “When will that be, Dad?”

Weisslogia thought for a moment and said, “Hopefully before I grow senile. But I just know you’ll make a fine prince some day. It’s what’s inside you.” Weisslogia pointed a finger at Sting’s heart. “And it’s just waiting to burst free.”

“Sting!” A rough voice broke him out of his thoughts. The natural light pouring in from high arching windows was gone, the smell of the hearth burning in the other room was replaced by the smell of bodily waste. He couldn’t hear the birds singing and instead heard a constant drip of water against stone. He turned his head to Rogue who had looked up from reading his book.

Rogue was sitting in an old ripped up couch that they had dragged through the tunnels from the storage basement. If they were going to stay there a while they might as well be comfortable. 

“What?” Sting asked, confused.

Rogue simply looked him over passively. “You were mumbling,” he said before beginning to read his book again. Lately it seemed Rogue had gone through more books than Sting had in the royal library. Yukino’s visits had become full with light hearted banter about the plots of the various titles. Sting could hardly understand what they were talking about so he didn’t bother listening.

“How can you spend your time so calmly? Always reading those books?”

Rogue looked bored as he responded without looking up, “They distract me.”

Sting groaned in frustration. “I can’t imagine…” There was a terribly quiet silence as he continued to pace.

“Pacing will only wear your shoes out.”

“Reading wastes the day away,” Sting countered.

“Best option we have right now,” he said but Sting didn’t acknowledge him. He kept pacing, his fingers now worrying his lip. Rogue sighed and patted the seat next to him. “Come. Sit and relax.” Sting groaned again as he complied and kept his gaze forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “Speak.”

Sting sighed as his hands traveled through his blonde hair and down the back of his neck. It was a while before he opened his mouth. “I remembered the first time Uncle Igneel got me that training sword.”

“The one you kept in your personal treasure?” Rogue asked, Sting nodded.

“My Dad was so proud to see me take up swordplay. He always had his nose in those military maps, I never understood the chess games he played with the enemies on the battlefield. My servants told me my father was busy making sure I never experienced the toils of war. I always thought he was just a workaholic. But even so, he never shoved me away. When I annoyed him and bothered him countless times he was always there for me.” Sting let his head fall in his hands and he fought the urge to scream. “Why couldn’t I appreciate that more?”

Rogue put an arm around Sting’s back, gently rubbing his thumb across his shoulder. “You’re father knew you loved him. Even if you didn't always show it.”

Sting threw himself upwards and nearly shouted, “Don’t fill my ears with wanted words!”

“Wanted but true. And whether you like it or not you're the king now. You're father always knew you had it in you and so did I.”

“What?”

“You have the makings of a great king. It lies inside of you.”

As Rogue was speaking he stepped closer to Sting and took the boy’s hand. He couldn't meet Rogues stare and remained silent for a while. Suddenly Sting stared at their intertwined hands and his thoughts spilled forth easily;

“It's the 20th today,” he said quietly as if he didn't want it to be true.

“Happy Birthday…” Rogue said both of them keeping their gaze on their hands. Sting was silent and suddenly Rogue pushed forward, quickly pressing their lips together. The action was so sudden that Sting almost fell back a step. He regained himself, closed his eyes and let the kiss deepen. He wrapped his arms around Rogues torso, pulling him closer, while the knight held Stings shoulders, his nails digging into his skin a little. When they finally released a thread of saliva had formed between their lips and it clung together desperately as they pulled apart. “I’m afraid the gift I was going to give you burned up in that fire…” Rogue breathed lightly.

“This gift was better anyway,” said Sting, who winked and Rogue cracked a smile. Sting’s own smile lit up and the heavy atmosphere was changed to something more lighthearted.

Suddenly a noise in the hall interrupted them and they pulled apart. It was a rather loud noise, stomping down the dark corridor suspiciously. Rogue motioned a hand sign to him and they both put their backs to either side of the opening, ready for whatever was coming. Rogues hand flew to cover the hilt of his sword but he didn't draw it.

They waited as the footsteps grew closer and louder, when finally something came around the corner. Rogue had his hand around its throat before they heard the girlish scream. Yukino’s back had been slammed into the stone but she didn't flinch. Her and Rogue shared a horrified look, seemingly exchanging words without speaking.

She looked to Sting, frightened and said, “He knows you’re here.” No sooner had Yukino said that then there was loud talking coming from past the corridor. They were in Yukino's basement. “I tried turning them away but they knew! They didn't need me to tell them, they just knew!”

“We need to leave now!” Rogue shouted, letting go of Yukino and grabbing his pack from the corner. He ran to the only other exit they had and looked back to make sure the others were following.

Without time to light a torch, they fled in darkness. Sting made sure to grab Yukino's wrist, if only to make sure they were all still together. He let the sound of Rogues heavy footfalls lead them away but the glowing light coming from behind them and the yelling that was getting closer made him want to sprint for his life. He didn't know how but in the twists and turns of the tunnels the light of the enemies torches faded and they came upon a large metal grate leading to the cities sewers. Rogue came to the grate and immediately pushed it open, holding it open for Yukino and Sting to step through.

Rogue closed the metal grate and once in the sewer water pulled them both behind a corner. “Yukino,” he began looking at her intensely. “There’s a way back to your manor through the opposite dir-”

“No!” she shouted before he could finish. “I won’t hear any talk of that!”

“Yukino!” Sting warned. “You’re not the one Jiemma wants, I am! Don’t put yourself at risk. You’ve done enough to help us.”

The faint voices of the men chasing them channeled through the sewers and he knew it was only a matter of time until they found the metal grate and followed them down here. Yukino only shook her head stubbornly. “You’re going to need as many people on your side as you can right now. I’m not letting you go alone!”

The torch light filtered from the metal grate and Sting heard someone shout, “Down here!” Rogue didn’t give him time to protest any further as he grabbed Sting’s wrist and pulled him away, deeper into the sewers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting, Rogue and Yukino retreat to a far off coastal town and things really go downhill from there.

“Here, eat.” Rogue said as he broke off  a piece of bread and handed it to Sting. He took the food with a nod and greedily bit into it. A warm breeze blew through the trees and there was a happy chirping of birds all around them. Despite narrowly avoiding capture in the sewers and now on the run for their lives the weather could not have been more perfect. He wondered if the gods did it just to spite him.

Rogue rummaged around in his bag a while, his frown increasing the entire time. Due to the sudden appearance of Jiemma’s guards back at Yukino’s manner they hadn’t had sufficient time to gather the required food they needed for a long journey. Rogue had taken whatever was in his bag and ran. The day before they sent Yukino to the market place in a thick cloak but even in this town Jiemma’s eyes were everywhere. They couldn’t risk showing themselves in public. Not until they made it out of the kingdoms reaches.

“We’re running low on food again.” Rogue said, absentmindedly handing another piece of bread to Yukino. “I suggest we keep moving for two more days rationing as we go. By then we should have made it to Lillington. We’ll buy more food there and keep going.”

“And what then?” Sting asked, looking Rogue deadpanned in the eye. His tone of voice may have suggested agitation but the look they shared was filled with worry and pain. “Are we just gonna keep running? Rufus is probably looking for us by now and we’re nowhere to be found.”

Rogue looked to the ground. “If we can get far enough away that we’ll be under Jiemma’s detection then we can send a messenger-”

“What if it’s intercepted?” Yukino jutted in.

Rogue thought on her words for a moment then shook his head. Sting took over speaking, “There’s too many variables in place to know anything for sure but we can’t give up. We’re still alive so we have to keep fighting.”

The group nodded somberly. Despite Sting’s encouraging words none of them seemed confident enough to pull it off. Suddenly Yukino gasped and her eyes lit up with an idea. “Lillington is the last port town on the west coast of the kingdom-We could send for a boat to bring us to Fiore.”

“Jiemma is going to be checking every last port for that exact reason,” Rogue said.

Sting shrugged. “It’s worth a shot. Maybe there’s still someone left who isn’t under Jiemma’s thumb or terrified at the thought of him.”

Rogue nodded and as he stood up the rest of the group did too. “Alright then. To Lillington it is.”

 

Three days later and Sting had grown used to having Yukino and Rogue by his side, used to feeling the heat of Rogue’s body on cold nights and although they never said it out loud Yukino must have known the bond growing stronger between the two of them. If she did she never treated them any differently. Sting could no longer imagine life without the two of them. They had faced so much together and for as long as Sting could remember Yukino and Rogue were always by his side. But now on a fight for their lives he wondered if they really had that much time left.

They had arrived at Lillington in the early morning and sneaked into the marketplace under cover as the guard shift changed. Sting wondered just how much training Rogue had been put through before they met because he seemed like an eagle; with his head on a swivel and the smallest of eye glances that told him when it was time to leave.

What they found in Lillington was much more helpful than they thought it’d be, and much more dangerous. Guards barring the royal seals roamed every street and inspected every ship coming in or out of the city. The trio had managed to stay out of sight with hooded cloaks pulled over their face but they hadn’t dared stay in town for longer than it took to buy rations and leave. Once again out in the woods Rogue found them a spot that overlooked the whole city on a high cliff. The sun was setting and it cast it’s pink hues across the horizon that towered over the city yet stretched past everything they could see. Wisps of clouds circled the red sun as if they had been blown away from it like a woman’s dress that flared out as she spun.

Far too many lamp lights to count dotted the corner of every street and with the setting sun the city began to glow like a pile of glittering gold. Buildings lit up as the sky darkened and candles were lit to keep the night owls awake.

They were far enough away from The Sabertooth kingdom that the terrain had changed from expansive moors to mountains surrounding a valley of beaches. They were in no immediate danger but Sting still felt so vulnerable on top of this cliff. As if the mountain itself could swoop down and crush them all.

Rogue, Yukino and Sting were gathered in a circle discussing the behaviors of the guards they had observed in the marketplace. Yukino had always been an observant person and Rogue was trained to spot weakness and exploit it, but Sting...the only thing he had noticed was the difference between the slums of the city and the prestigious areas. Less guards were posted in the slums, which allowed for an overflow of vagabonds and questionable residents whereas the wealthier parts of the city held so many people not a single one of them paid you a lick of interest. He doubted that information would help them at all if they were trying to keep away from the guards in the city.

Even still Rogue assured him that they can use it to their advantage. “How?” Sting asked.

Rogue smirked and folded his arms confidently as he said, “Like you said, there’s less guards in the slums and I bet we can spot more than a few places which are known to hide outcasts and vagabonds. We’ll fit right in as long as we keep up a cold demeanor. And if there’s one thing high criminal activity areas are known for- its connections. There we’ll find someone who can lend us a boat to Fiore.”

Sting’s gaze found the ground and he formed a furrow in his brow. Yukino looked at him quizzically until he spoke up. “What about Rufus?” There was a silence which no body answered so Sting went on. “We left him behind. What if he came back to Aguria manor and was captured?”

“We can’t afford to think like that,” Rogue said. Sting looked cross with him but he just sighed and explained. “It’s tough in life or death situations but we need to focus on winning this battle before an actual war starts. Remember Rufus isn’t just some token butler. He was trained like the assassins of old just like I was.”

Sting sighed in despair. “I know...I just-” Yukino placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked to her. Surprisingly she was smiling.

“I believe Rufus can find his way to us.”

In spite of everything Sting found himself smiling slightly back at Yukino. It was no sooner after the sun had set that the cliffside was plunged into a darkness that overlooked the shining streets of Lillington. Rogue took first watch while Sting and Yukino curled up underneath their cloaks. Just like he had found for the past week he was unable to sleep until the small hours of the morning when his tiredness overtook his whirling thoughts.

 

Yukino pulled her hood tighter around her face and kept her eyes to the ground. Just like Rogue had taught her. Don’t make eye contact with anyone but if you meet any starers hold their stare until they back down. Luckily she hadn’t come across anyone who suspected her of anything. Most people in this part of town are always up to something so it wasn’t like she would be any different.

The King, who had acted like a father figure to Yukino after hers left, had always warned her of entering taverns in run down parts of towns and especially cities. He had particularly informed her not to speak to anyone in these rundown parts of town and certainly avoid cloaked figures who keep their faces hidden and weapons revealed for all to see. Now here she was spotting a figure of that description and the first thing she did was walk straight up to them, slam a gold coin on the table and demand info on where she can get a ship to Fiore.

“Fiore, eh?” a gruff voice said as the cloaked figure brought a mug up to his hood and sipped. “Yer a long way from getting even a rowboat to that place.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, leaning in as her curiosity grew.

The man she was speaking to lifted his head a little and the dim light of the tavern shone on a scratchy looking beard and dark hair. “Have you been living under a rock? The new King put a hold on any and all ships coming to or from Fiore.”

Yukino stared into where the man’s eyes would be, hoping to draw him in and force him to say more with a well practiced look. “Why?” she hissed through her teeth.

“Sorry,” he said not sounding sorry at all. “That’s all I know.”

Yukino gritted her teeth and was about to slam another coin on the table when a hand grabbed her elbow. She reared back to stare at who had grabbed her when she saw the darkened tones of a feathered hat she knew well.

“You won’t be finding the information you’re looking for around here.” Rufus said. “Come with me.” His voice was terse and his mouth drawn thin but his eyes shined. Yukino tried her best to hide her smile as she followed Rufus, stone-faced, out of the tavern.

When on the streets Yukino began to whisper a question in his ear but he silenced her with a finger. Only when he had led them both to a secluded street and turned the corner into a back alley building, closed and locked the door did he turn to her with a smile on his face. There was a small candle lit by the door but aside from that the building he led her into was shrouded in darkness. Rufus clasped Yukino’s arms and said with a smile. “M’lady, It’s good to see your ok. Tell me, the Prince and his Knight must be with you?”

Yukino nodded. “Yes, I traveled here with them after our position was found out. We split up to look for a ship that can take us to Fiore. Lord Rufus please tell me you have good news.”

Rufus’s smile faltered a bit upon hearing that the trio had split up but he brushed it off with a shake of his head. He walked past Yukino in thought and began lighting candles so the room came into clear view.

It wasn’t much better off than the tavern or say any other rundown building in the slums district. The curtains were closed, with various windows boarded up and there was a smell of dead rats wafting from the floorboards. There was just enough room for two small thatch beds and two packs of travel gear, one Rufus’s but the other she didn’t recognize. Past the beds there was a corner which she assumed led into some sort of kitchen but it was hard to make out details in the dim lighting the candles provided.

“I have news, but the good aspect of it is up to interpretation,” said Rufus.

Suddenly there was a noise from above, floors creaking and a shuffling of feet. Then Yukino heard the footsteps of someone coming down a set of stairs she hadn’t seen at first as they were hidden in a corner and shrouded in darkness. “Rufus? Is that you?” A steely voice sounded before miniscule and well dressed feet came into view.

“We have a visitor. You’ll want to explain everything to them.” Rufus called as they watched the voice form a body out of the shadows. Soon standing in front of her was a woman clad in a black formfitting leather outfit which showed her curves all too well but was full of pockets lining her legs and waist line. Once cold hearted and sharp eyes gazed on her now with brow worried and uncertainty flashing in the pupils. Her black hair was pulled back with only her bangs framing her face.

“Stin-” Minerva began but cut herself off when she saw Yukino instead. She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before letting her gaze hit the floor.

Yukino felt a rage and fear mix within her. She gasped but could not speak words and merely cast Rufus an accusatory glare. Rufus caught her look and came up with arms outstretched, an explanation forming on his lips.

“Don’t worry, she’s not working with Jiemma anymore.”

Yukino tried hard to keep her voice unbiased as she hissed back at Rufus. “How can you know for sure?”

“Because I despise that man.” Whatever uncertainties Minerva had had before they were cast out the window as she placed a hand on her hip and asserted herself in front of Yukino. “He’s foul, and cruel, and manipulative. I no longer want to have anything to do with him.”

Yukino’s sympathy clutched at her heart. She remembered well the verbal torment Jiemma had placed on Sting and Minerva whenever they were seen playing together in the royal gardens. As far as Jiemma was concerned Minerva had always been his to make use of, Yukino always thought Minerva liked it that way however the look in the woman’s eyes made her reconsider. However there was still a warning flag going off in the back of her mind telling her that this wasn’t right. Why would Minerva betray her own father?

“He’s your fat-”

“Not anymore.” Minerva interrupted sharply. Then she seemed to notice Yukino’s flinch and lightened her stare a little. She dropped her hand and walked to stand beside Rufus who was listening patiently. She began speaking again, a little more softly this time. “I told you. I want nothing more to do with him. That’s why I contacted The Black Dragon Assassins- and then Rufus. I knew he’d lead me to wherever The Prince and his knight ran off to and I want to help you.”

“The Black Dragon Assassins?” Yukino repeated.

Rufus nodded. “They trained me until I took up my undercover position as the head butler at the palace. I’m sure you’ve heard of them-the legendary group of assassins that serve loyalty to the royal bloodline.”

Yukino shook her head, all of this being a bit much to process. “I thought they were just childs tales-what does any of this have to do with assassins anyway?”

Minerva and Rufus shared a look and motioned to the beds. “You may want to have a seat,” said Minerva.

Rufus bowed his head and said, “I’ll put the kettle on.”

 

Sting strode onto the docks making sure to keep his head down and his hood up like Rogue had informed them. Much to his reassurance he wasn’t the only one hiding his face around here. The smell of the seawater and fishermen who haven’t bathed for weeks hit his nostrils like a slap to the face.  _ Clearly this is not the better part of the slums... _ He thought as he stepped around a puddle of rainwater, sewage and excrement. He lifted his hood enough to take a look at each ship, fishing crew or row boat that was pulling into port but not enough to let anyone see his face. He picked a shady looking captain out of the crowd. One who was just docking a small fishing boat that carried barrels of fish and others whose contents were questionable.

He made a beeline for the ship after the crew had gotten off and walked into the nearest tavern. Thankfully the captain stayed by the edge of the dock tying up ropes. He stood behind the captain not making a sound until the captain sensed his presence and jumped back with a drawn sword. Sting pulled up his hands to show he wasn’t armed. He let out a deep throated, “Easy friend.” He tried to conceal his voice in a different tone but was afraid it came over the wrong way when the captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

The captain sheathed his sword nonetheless and asked in an annoyed voice, “The hell’s wrong with you?”

Sting cleared his throat and continued in his deep voice. “I want to hire your ship.”

The captain laughed out loud letting his voice echo. Sting’s shoulders instinctively went up as attention was drawn his way.

“Step off! If you think I’m gonna let any ol’ vagabond on this ship o’ mine you must be as twisted as a rats arse.” The captain stepped forward forcing Sting to step back a little. As Sting stepped back he bumped into a passerby and his hood was torn off in the impact. The passerby sneered until he saw Sting’s face.

Sting quickly brought the hood back up and said firmly, “Watch where you’re going.”

The passerby looked suspiciously at him but kept walking. Suddenly the captain advanced on him. “Ey, ain’t I seen yer face before?”

Sting kept his head down as he answered. “You must be mistaken. If you’re aren’t going to offer me services I’ll be on my way,” he said, his deep voice cracking a little as panic flooded into his mind. He had to get out of here before his cover was blown. Without waiting for a reply he turned to walk away but the captain caught him by the arm and held him back. “Let-” Sting began but the captain leaned in close and stared him down.

“A guy like you shouldn’t be asking questions like that around here y’know.”

Sting balled his fist and was ready to make a run for it when out of the corner of his eye he saw a guard running up to them both. Sting caught the guards eye and he shouted at Sting to remain where he was. His eyes went wide. Without thinking Sting ripped his arm out of the captains grasp and ran for his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go haywire not for the first time.

Rogue put down the trinket he was eyeballing and returned his attention to the guard that just passed by. Only once he was certain the guard hadn’t paid him any attention did he turn away. The vendor of the wares he had used to act inconspicuous scoffed slightly when he turned without buying anything.

Rogue paid him no mind and continued surveying the city. He hadn’t found much yet. Instead he’d say he found the exact opposite. No one around this part of the slums seemed to want to work with him. They took one look at him and acted too intimidated to say anything. He 

supposed it was because of the extra training he had received as a boy. Training that rigorous didn’t exactly leave you with a smile on your face at all times. More than that people were always telling him he was the ‘unapproachable’ type.

After finding nothing in the slums Rogue had made his way further into the center of the city, maybe in the wealthy streets he could come across a lone thief and question them for what he needed to know. So far all he’d been given is a better insight on just how poorly guarded this city was and how often wealthy folks love to flaunt around their coin purses. 

After a while more of walking around a ruckus coming down the street drew his attention behind him. He looked over his shoulder and what he saw made his eyes grow wide.

A young handsome blonde was pushing crates over in an attempt to outrun the three guards that were following him. Rogue gritted his teeth,  _ Dammit Sting! He never could keep himself out of trouble _ . He thought. They probably should have expected Sting to be recognized by someone though. The face of the prince was well known throughout his kingdom and it was hard to dismiss that blonde hair and blue eyed look of royalty. Rogue’s hand gripped his sword in reflex and he disappeared into the shadows between two resident houses.

He looked around frantically between the two buildings, luckily these houses were made of stone and had plenty of footholds he could grab onto. After scaling the building he kept low and jumped rooftops to follow behind Sting as the guards kept up their chase.

No matter what Sting did the guards were keeping their pace. In fact, Rogue noticed they were conserving their energy at a brisk jog. Soon they would outlast Sting’s stamina and then it would be over.

Rushing through unsuspecting citizens and down the well kempt streets Sting soon found he had turned a corner straight into a dead end. He turned to run the other way but the guards had already caught up and blocked his passage of escape.

Rogue didn’t hesitate as he jumped off his perch on the roof, sword out and landed on one of the guards. Still with the element of surprise Rogue let go of his sword embedded in the dead guard and sent two daggers flying at the other two, they dropped instantly. They were lucky this town didn’t seem to have a plentiful guard force otherwise Sting would have been overrun by now.

Rogue stood up and dropped his hood. He ran to Sting, grabbing his elbow as he asked, “Are you hurt?” Sting swallowed, looking pale but he shook his head. “Good,” Rogue continued as he looked around for a safe place. “Follow me, they’ll be looking for you we need a place to hide.”

“Right.”

Sting and Rogue ran out of the alleyway and down the street towards the slums, making sure to wrench his sword from the guards back before they left. There they found what looked to be an abandoned building. It didn’t provide much cover and if they chose to hide there they would most likely be trapped like sitting ducks. With the shouts of more guards coming down the street Rogue found they had no other option and so he shoved them both inside the building.

They crawled in through a broken window that was only half boarded up, other than that there was no other light source and the muskiness of dust hung thick in the air making it hard to breathe. Rogue looked around the place. It looked to be an old bakery, there was a blast furnace in the back with a counter in front of it and lots of storage space behind. Rogue traveled to the other side of the room where he pressed his face against a board and caught sight of the docks just beyond this building and around the corner. If they could get outside those docks may be their saving grace, nothing like a packed ship of crewmen to make them invisible in a crowd.

Rogue looked over his shoulder, Sting was panting and looking around frantically as sounds came from outside the bakery. Passerbys screamed and there was the sound of marching footsteps. Sting and Rogue made eye contact then both worked to move what little furniture was there, broken chairs and a few tables, in front of every possible entrance they could see.

Sting and Rogue backed away from the front door as the guards shouted outside and began to pound on the doors. It wouldn’t be long before they broke in. There were no other exits but the docks were so close behind this building. Guards surrounded every door, every boarded up window or crevice he could see.  _ Not good, not good, not good… _ He thought. His mind was spinning with thoughts and plans to escape but every idea was blocked off or impossible.

“Shit…” Sting breathed under his breath. He turned to Rogue and seemed ready to say his last words but Rogue wouldn’t have it.

He scowled then shoved his sword into Sting’s arms, grabbing another hidden dagger from his belt. “We have to fight!”

“Rogue, you’re insane!” Sting shouted. “There’s a whole army out there.”  _ BOOM! _ A loud ricochet shook the front entrance, knocking some furniture around and they realized the guards must have brought a battering ram. They certainly weren’t holding back.

“We have no choice, I won’t let you die today!” Rogue shouted as he turned to the windows that were being broken down by other guards.

Sting’s hand was on Rogue’s shoulder now as he screamed, “There’s gotta be another way!”

Rogue grit his teeth. “There isn’t. We backed ourselves into a corner. The only way out is through those guards so you better fight your hardest.”

Sting looked back at the barricaded doors and windows and cursed. “We’re gonna die aren’t we?” he said after a few seconds of silence.

Rogue’s eyes hit the floor and he couldn’t answer Sting until he realized...it was silent. He looked to every door and window but the guards were suddenly nowhere to be seen. Sting grabbed Rogue’s wrist and asked, “Where’d they go?”

“There’s no way they’d give up.” he breathed but no sooner had the last word left his lips than another unbearably loud  _ BOOM! _ shook the whole building. Wooden beams and brick came crashing down around them as a lead ball created a crater in the building, still smoking.

Rogue looked around after the smoke cleared, the building was just barely holding itself together and the sky could clearly be seen from above them. In that sky Rogue saw another black ball hurdling straight toward them. He acted before he thought and pushed Sting to the farthest corner of the building before the cannon ball made impact.

 

Yukino flew to her feet the second she heard the clatter. Rufus was by the door in seconds, snuffing out his candle and leaving the room in darkness. Yukino heard Minerva shift her weight on the couch.

“What in Zeref’s black magic is that?” Minerva asked.

Rufus didn’t answer but he cracked open the door and poked his head out into the alleyway. Yukino heard him gasp and he swung the door open wider. Yukino and Minerva went running to him spitting out a whirlwind of questions.

Rufus just shook his head. “I don’t understand what’s going on but I have a bad feeling Our Prince is the cause of it all.”

Within seconds the trio had grabbed their packs and some weapons and ran for the smoking building in the distance. It sat in between the slums and the wealthy businesses right in front of the docks. When they came upon the scene they saw at least a dozen men in uniform ordering cannon fire on a smoking building that was crumbling in on itself.

Minerva inhaled sharply and in her eyes Yukino saw what looked like a raging fire. “There’s only one order they could be following to do that. Every guard and citizen in the kingdom was told to treat the Prince and his knight with extreme prejudice-” She cut herself off and Yukino heard something like a feral growl escape her throat.

“So Lord Sting-” Yukino whispered. Rufus nodded.

“I won’t stand for this!” Minerva shouted before she ran off straight into the guards forces. Yukino reached a hand out to stop her but Rufus caught Yukino’s arm instead.

“It’s best if we let Our Lady talk to them. Her betrayal to the King is still unknown so they will obey her.” Yukino swallowed the bile rising in her throat but she nodded. “Come. Our Lords will be needing our help.

The guards did listen to Minerva it seemed because as she walked up to them, shouting orders in her steely, no nonsense voice they backed off and a few of them retreated. The remaining ones Minerva kept occupied as she demanded a field report. This gave Yukino and Rufus time to sneak around the back and come up on the wreckage hidden by the front wall of the building which was the only thing that seemed to have survived the attack.

Rufus whispered into the rubble as he dug frantically. “Prince Sting? Lord Rogue?”

“Lord Rogue!?” Yukino called as well, doing her best to clear away the broken beams and fallen bricks. After a few seconds of searching Yukino found a body hanging face down over a chunk of debris. She gasped. “Prince Sting!” After Yukino’s cry, Rufus came rushing over to help her push some very heavy broken logs off the boys back. Sting didn’t move, he was covered in dust, his clothes tattered and blood dripped from his fingertips. With one last log they had freed Sting from under the rubble. Rufus pulled his body forward and rested him on the ground where the sea wind blew his bangs. His eyes stirred with the fresh air.

“My liege?” Rufus asked. “Can you hear me? Can you stand?”

Sting’s eyes were glazed over a bit but they were open. His pupils moved between Yukino and Rufus. His voice was scratchy and barely a whisper but he spoke, “Find Rogue…”

Yukino shook her head. “We have to leave, Prince Sting. The guards will be here before too long-”

Sting cut her off by pushing off the ground and wincing as he sat up. “I ain’t leaving without him-” Sting ignored both of them as he began to push over small bricks and move around the debris.

Rufus stood up ready to grab Sting and run but the boy pushed Rufus away. “Your majesty we don’t have ti-”

“I don’t care!” Sting turned and screamed, louder than he should have. “Rogue wouldn’t leave me behind. We’re not leaving without him either!” Sting could barely stand. Blood was running from his forehead and he was stumbling over the debris but he kept at it. No amount of protests from Rufus was going to change his mind.

He kept searching, eventually Yukino and Rufus joined in. Luckily it didn’t take much longer to find Rogue’s body. Yukino rushed over to help but paused when she saw the sight before them. Rogue was on his back under the rubble, a rather sizeable stake carving its way through his stomach. His hair was practically white with dust, his clothes stained with blood...so much blood. Yukino felt sick to her stomach but as soon as Sting moved the debris so he could get closer the Knight’s expression shifted. His face twisted in agony and he cried out but his eyes didn’t open. The very second Sting demanded the others help him move the rubble was the second they heard more shouts from the street.

Over it all came Minerva’s voice ringing out. “Be careful! They’re more dangerous than you think!” She warned the guards but her tone of voice and choice of words suggested it was a warning for them.

“Rogue!” Sting called out, trying to get the bloodied knight to open his eyes. It was no use, Rogue didn’t move...and the guards were getting closer.

“We have to leave now!” Yukino shouted in Sting’s ear hoping he would have enough sense to get up and run. She took a knee right next to Sting who had draped himself over Rogue. Tears fell like a waterfall down his face, mixing with dirt and blood and giving him a horrible look like a watercolor painting gone wrong. His face was twisted in agony and his brows were knit so close together she could see them pulsating. Sting shook his head and cried over Rogue’s as he cradled his knight in his lap.

Rufus said nothing, grabbed Sting’s shoulder then jerked him back. Sting fell on his bottom and looked horrified as Rufus began violently wrenching debris away from Rogue. The guards were closer now, Yukino could hear the sheath of their swords. Sting cried out as Rufus yanked the wooden spear from Rogue’s body which twitched violently and puked up blood.

Out of time Rufus used the large wooden stake to block a sword from swinging down on them both. The enemy’s sword stuck fast into the chiseled wood. Rufus used all his effort to push the guard back. He tossed the large beam to the ground with the guards sword still stuck inside then used his own sword to slash, creating a wide berth between the guards and Sting.

“Take Rogue and get out!” he shouted. “There’s a ship waiting at the docks-”

“But Lor-” Yukino began but was cut off. Rufus didn’t even turn around as he fought off another guard and shouted.

“Don’t think just go!”

Yukino saw something inside Sting snap. He was no longer crying, his face was not twisted in pain or despair. He looked stone cold as he picked up Rogue’s unmoving body and ran away from the rubble. Yukino followed hesitantly. It was ultimately the murder of a guard by Minerva with her dagger that sent Yukino’s feet running faster.

 

A salty breeze blew through the open bay window, rushing through her strands of hair. Salt water sprayed like a mist on her face and she could feel the weight of what had just happened wash away from her all at once. Sting shifted behind her, bringing another blanket up to Rogue’s chin.

She looked back at them both. Even though they had gotten emergency medical help for Rogue and treated him as best they could he still looked to be on his deathbed. Yukino was used to his usual pale features but this...he matched the color of the sheets below him whose bloody stains were growing bigger by the second. Sting was staring at Rogue’s face like he couldn’t look away. His eyes were deadset, a little glazed over with the biggest crease in his forehead she’d ever seen. Yukino sighed and walked over to him. He had situated himself on Rogue’s bed, his hand still lingering on Rogue’s slowly heaving chest. He didn’t stir when Yukino sat on the edge of the bed beside him, an arm around his body and a head on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be ok…” she said, though she was afraid she didn’t sound very confident.

Sting still didn’t look at her but his gaze left Rogue and found the floor. He sniffed once, seemed about to say something then lowered his head once more. Yukino tightened her grip around him.

A knocking came from the doorway then, followed by a sweet voice, “Capricorn made refreshments and more medicine for Rogue…” An elegant looking blonde stood in the doorway wearing what most would call their most expensive and beautiful dress. It highly accentuated her best features, making her the purest picture of royalty. She came into the room placing the tray of items by Rogue’s bedside.

Sting didn’t look up, instead he focused once more on Rogue’s still sunken eyes. “Thank you,” Yukino answered for them.

Lucy bowed. “King Jiemma may have stopped trade routes with Fiore but we will always be allies to the true bloodline.” Yukino tried to smile but it ended up miniscule and forced. Lucy Heartfillia of the Fioren Empire had apparently been summoned to Lillington specifically to meet with Lord Rufus who told her of their situation after King Weisslogia’s murder. When Lord Rufus failed to show she made an appearance on the docks, a fairly dangerous task for the princess of a far away empire in territory of fluctuating alliance. That was the exact moment Yukino and Sting, carrying Rogue’s body, showed up at the docks. It was cleared of people in under a few seconds. Sharp cries of citizens, crewmen and guards rang out in the town.

Lucy rushed them inside and had the small ship pulled away before the guards in pursuit could reach it. She had urged Sting down below where apparently her head butler was waiting to give Rogue medical attention while Yukino looked back at the docks. The guards were waving their swords and shouting orders to get a ship chasing after them or arrows flying in the air. The sails were set down and the wind picked up. Within minutes it seemed they were out of eyesight of the Sabertooth coast.

To say luck was on their side was a huge understatement. It was a miracle they had made it thus far. And although they had to sacrifice their friends along the way there was still hope of getting Prince Sting back on his throne. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. But the look on Rufus’s face as he sacrificed his life for them stuck in her mind. Nor could she forget Minerva’s gaze of determination as she fought off endless guards with Rufus right beside her, knowing full well she was giving up everything she had ever known and probably her life the minute her father found out about her betrayal.

Guilt and despair hung in the room like a thick fog. Lucy must have felt it as her gaze grew downcast. “It will be another three days before we arrive in port at my home. I can assure you my father will be waiting to take care of you. King Jiemma’s actions will not be ignored by the Fiorens.”

“Thank you, Lady Lucy.” A forced monotone was all she could put into her voice. Without another word Lucy let them be, exclaiming that Cancer would need her for navigating purposes up above. Yukino’s gaze unfocused and she thought back to what Minerva and Rufus had told her back in Lillington. She would play along with the Fioren Empires plans of starting a war to get Prince Sting back on the throne but she would be traveling to Fiore for her own reasons. Rufus had made her swear an oath to undertake his task should he not make it. She would travel where she was needed and set in motion a chain of events that would set everything she once knew back to the way it was before. Of that she was certain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens but lore is discovered. Also Frosch is a cute lil foreign bean

Rogue was swimming in darkness. He opened his eyes, or at least he thought he did. He searched for a way out but there was nothing. Nothing he could feel, nothing he could see. Down was a direction lost in the void. Up was a feeling he had never known. Finally something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and realized his eyelids were indeed cracked open slightly. The something he saw was growing larger, glowing brighter. Red soon filled his vision. His heart beat faster than his chest could handle and for some reason he felt his lungs burn like he was running for his life.

He cried out for help as the waking world and his dreams collided. Rogue sprung up on the bed, sweating and panting. He thought he had heard a voice crying out but as he looked around the room he realized it was deathly silent. Sting sat up in his chair, eagerly gazing at Rogue in concern, waiting for him to say something.

Rogue’s mouth felt dry and his entire body ached...but he was alive? He thought back and the only thing he could remember was being fully conscious of the fact he was giving up his life to save Sting’s. Hadn’t he? Sitting here on this bed, in pain, with Sting looking at him so worried must have been proof that they both made it out. He thought back but he couldn’t make any sense of it.

The room they now inhabited was dimly lit, even with the curtains closed he could tell the sun was setting behind them. From the over abundance of pillows and extra cushion of his bed he could tell the room was lavishly decorated. As if belonging to royalty. For a second he almost felt like he was back in Sabertooth’s Palace. Sting broke him out of his daydream when he moved to sit beside him on the bed and placed his hand on Rogue’s shoulder. His clouded eyes focused back on Sting’s face.

“Hey,” Sting said. “Are you ok? Do you need anything, water, food? I can-” Sting began rambling and was about to get up to grab something when Rogue stopped him with a hand that rested on his elbow.

He shook his head. “No. I’m fine,” said Rogue.

Sting didn’t seem relaxed but his shoulders sagged a little. He breathed out and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry.” A breathless whisper left Sting’s lips. Rogue looked at him in confusion but Sting didn’t return his stare. Instead his shoulders sunk and he turned his back. “When all of this started I just wanted to run. I wanted to escape and live another day but-God I was so stupid. I took you for granted and I-I didn’t see…” He paused just long enough to take one heaving breath and continue with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know how important you were to me until I almost lost you.” He kept his gaze on nothing. His shoulder’s began to convulse and Rogue realized he was sobbing.

“Hey,” Rogue said, getting his attention with a forceful hand that turned Sting’s body toward Rogue. The Prince refused to look him in the eyes. “I’m still here right?”

Blue eyes shot up to gaze into red orbs. They shared a few moments of silence until Rogue brought up a bandaged arm, asking for Sting’s in return. He gladly obliged as a small smile grew on his lips. Rogue cupped Sting’s cheek and brought his head toward him until their foreheads were touching and both boys were laughing. Soon though Rogue winced in pain and clutched his stomach. He realized for the first time that it was heavily bandaged and, more than any other part on his body, it stung.

Sting jumped up and pushed a hand down on Rogue, forcing him to lay back down. “Take it easy. You just barely survived, we don’t need that wound reopening.”

As Sting propped the pillows up and smoothed the blanket he asked. “What happened?”

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a young boy, just barely a teenager wearing the finest servants clothes Rogue had ever seen. The boy had bright green hair and wide darkened eyes that grew even wider upon seeing Rogue. He was holding a tray of what looked like tea but it was soon dropped on the floor as he rushed toward the bed and threw himself over Rogue, his arms wrapping around the knight’s neck.

He winced in pain as the boy landed right on his stomach but his thoughts of pain receded when he realized just who this boy was. “Fr-Frosch?” He asked and the boy buried his head deeper into Rogue’s chest. Soon Rogue began to feel warm tears pooling on his chest. The boy didn’t move until Rogue grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stand up again. He was crying so much he could barely speak as he uselessly wiped his face.

“Fro m-missed you…” The boy spoke with a heavy accent that told Rogue he still hadn’t learned how to speak fluently. Rogue placed a hand on the back of the boy’s head and smiled at him. He let his thumb roam over the boys forehead and brush stray hairs behind his ear.

“I know...I’m sorry for leaving.” 

Frosch shook his head furiously. “Rogue had to protect the Prince of a faraway kingdom. Fro knew.”

Before Rogue could speak again Sting interuptted. “Rogue?” he asked, looking at Frosch curiously. “You know this boy?”

Rogue nodded while Frosch worked on drying his tears. “I told you I was raised and trained with the assassins did I not?” Sting nodded. “This boy was too. Although he was a rather different case. Instead of being born into the assassins like I was, they found him. I must have been no older than ten when I was sent on a trainee mission to protect some very important foreign clients. When we arrived the house was already ambushed and the clients were dead. All except one,” Rogue said and placed a hand on Frosch’s shoulder to give it a squeeze.  “His mother had hidden him inside a secret dumbwaiter in the basement, he was only three. It saved his life. The only reason we found him was because he wouldn’t stop crying. I convinced the mentors to let me train him when he became old enough. Only I left to serve your father before that could happen.”

“Rogue was always kind. He was the only family Fro knew.” Frosch interjected, his tears finally ceased and a sad look grew on his face.

Suddenly Rogue’s eyebrows creased and he looked sternly into Frosch’s eyes. “Frosch...How did you find me?”

Frosch shook his head. “Rogue not been found. The Majesty Lucy brought you here on boat.”

Rogue looked between Frosch and Sting then asked. “What’s going on?”

Sting looked around sheepishly before answering, “I-well...It’s a long story.”

 

The short of it, as Sting had explained was that Rogue had been unconscious for four days after the collapse of the bakery in Lillington. During that time the King of Fiore declared he would support Prince Sting’s rise to power and help him reclaim his throne, in turn starting a war with King Jiemma. As far as Fioren scouts could gather, King Jiemma was furious and amassing an army equal to the power of the Sabertooth Kingdom’s population. Jiemma, in response to Prince Sting’s claim of birthright to the throne had begun calling the Prince a traitor. He told lies to the people the it was Sting who had started the fire that killed the King. His lies justified his use of the draft and fueled the anger for the Sabertooth people to fight against their own kin.

“That’s insane!” Rogue interjected. “He’ll destroy innocent civilians by drafting them like this.”

“That’s not all,” explained Princess Heartfillia who had come in to see Rogue on Frosch’s insistence. “Sabertooth scouts are becoming more aggressive. Organizing attacks on important council buildings and churches. They’ve even gotten as far as the castle gates where one of our squadrons intercepted them and took them in for questioning. So far they’ve given us nothing. But one of them found a way to commit suicide inside his cell. The remaining one hasn’t spoken a word.”

Rogue gritted his teeth but tried to keep his face blank, Sting on the other hand gave no reign to his anger. Letting his face grow red as his fingers balled into fists and he raised his voice; “Jiemma’s not holding anything back anymore. He has to be stopped!”

Princess Heartfillia nodded. “And he will be. Don’t worry, Prince Eucliffe, Fiore will not let him win.”

There was a moment of silence in which Sting looked at Rogue and said, “Yukino’s gone.”

“What do you mean ‘gone’?”

Princess Heartfillia gave them both a sad look. “When we arrived on shore she left with barely a word to either of us.”

Sting shook his head. “She looked somber but very, very determined. She told me she was looking for something but didn’t really explain much more than that. I have no idea where she went. No one has seen her since.” Rogue cast his gaze to the ground in thought. Sting caught his eye. “You’re quiet?”

Rogue took a labored breath and looked to Frosch who had hidden himself in the corner of the room since the Princess entered. “The Black Dragon Assassin’s,” he said.

The Princess looked at him puzzled. “What?”

“Frosch, Lord Rufus, me and many others were trained by them. Their supposed to serve the royal bloodlines all across the world. Yet they’ve been strangely absent ever since I left to protect Prince Sting. I thought the distance of the continents kept them out of touch...but an event like this should have brought them out into the light. If Yukino somehow found out about them...That might be who she’s looking for.”

“The Black Dragon Assassins…” Sting repeated. “Wait, my dad used to read me bedtime stories about them.”

“They’re extremely secretive, but well known, mostly in tall tales. I was always told that kept them feared by a lot of people. So my only question is...Where are they now?” As Rogue finished he cast his gaze to Frosch who looked startled like a deer in a hunt. 

Frosch looked quickly between everyone as they all looked to him. He shook his head violently then bowed before saying, “Fro can’t know anything.”

“You were still there when I left for Sabertooth,” Rogue continued gently but firmly. “You must remember something.”

Frosch bowed his head and remained quiet. Princess Heartfillia beckoned him over with a friendly hand gesture. “Frosch came to me not too long ago.” He walked over at Princess Heartfillia’s gesture and she placed a delicate hand on his back. “He was esteemed as a servant in training on his homeland. I picked him out so I could raise him as the royal family’s head servant. But when he came here he barely spoke a lick of English.”

Rogue met Frosch’s sad gaze and he finally found his words. “After Rogue’s disappearing Frosch was sent home. Black Dragons did not want him there. He was sold to his King.”

“They sold you?” Rogue asked, his forehead creasing slightly. “Like a common slave?”

Princess Heartfillia began rubbing Frosch’s back, “Frosch never mentioned the assassins before.” She addressed Frosch and said, “I assume it was for good reason.”

Frosch met her eyes and nodded. “Frosch does not like painful memories.”

“All of this only brings up a lot more questions,” said Rogue.

“Do you think,” Princess Heartfillia began. “That if we can contact these assassins they’ll help Prince Sting gain his crown back?”

“I do indeed.”

“So...assassins? We’re going to take back my crown by enlisting the help of murderers?” Sting voiced.

Rogue shook his head and smirked slightly. “They were once meant to serve the crown. I’ll admit however if the Black Dragons are in hiding we won’t be able to find them easily.”

“Perhaps my father can help?” Princess Heartfillia suggested. Sting and Rogue looked to her with eager nods.

 

The trio arrived in a great council room shortly after. Against Sting and Princess Heartfillia’s protests Rogue would not stay in bed. He insisted on coming with them to see the King in his council room. His injuries were sore and it took him a while to get his feet moving properly but Rogue could not sit back, not now.

Already the Fioren Palace was much different from Sabertooth’s Palace. While his recovery room had felt lavish and full of comfort, similar to Sabertooth, the rest of the palace had a harsh feeling to it. It was stone cold, yet golden with extravagant chandeliers and banners lining every hall. Princess Heartfillia carried herself around the palace so naturally, he really began to see how perfectly she fit into her crown.

Her heels clicked on the tiled floors and she stood tall as she threw open the wide council room doors. King Jude was standing, hunched over a map on the table, a crease in his brow. Princess Heartfillia addressed him with a curtsy and a, “Hello, Father.” The King immediately straightened and smiled at his daughter. He was about to speak when he glanced behind her and saw Prince Sting accompanied by his Knight. Despite the pain he still felt Rogue didn’t allow himself to slouch. He stood up straight and held the emotion out of his expression.

“Lord Rogue?” The King questioned, “Why are you out of bed?”

Rogue had to suppress a sigh. Sting chuckled and answered for him, “He insisted on coming to see you. No matter what I never can get him to rest.”

The King nodded firmly. “Well, I do hope this means you are feeling quite better. What matters did you want to speak about?”

Rogue took a step forward, ignoring the pain that ran up his leg and through his stomach, he said, “The Black Dragon Assassins.”

The King seemed taken aback but didn’t let the look linger. He turned to the map on the table, then began looking around the room as he spoke. “An interesting topic given your situation.”

“Lord Rogue and Prince Sting wish to know if the Black Dragons still serve the royal bloodline,” said Princess Heartfillia.

“To take your crown back I presume?” said the King and Sting nodded. “It’s true they served the royal bloodlines long ago but…” The King trailed off.

“But?” Sting prompted King Jude to finish his thoughts. The King looked at Sting, sighed and walked around the table to take a seat at its head. He gestured to the chairs around the table and the trio took their seats focused on the king. King Jude slightly rested his nose on his folded hands before continuing.

“I’m unclear on just what made them vanish. Many rumors say the Black Dragons were destroyed, or disbanded. Others say they split themselves up. The truth can be hard to find but you don’t get to become King for nothing.”

“Meaning?” Sting asked.

“Meaning,” Jude continued, “I have connections. And those connections can tell you more truth than they’re likely to tell me.”

Rogue looked at the King in confusion. “You are a King, sire, what would they not tell you?”

King Jude almost smiled. “Connections bring you closer to what you need to know but they don’t always tell you what that is. The Black Dragons are very secretive, even to royalty. But you, Lord Rogue-”

“Me?” Rogue asked, surprised.

“Prince Sting did say to me you were trained by them. Is that not so?”

“That is true, Your Majesty.”

“In my experience a man on the inside can gather much more intel than an outsider can. If I contact The Black Dragons they will most likely be interested.”

“Will you do that?” Sting asked, a little too loudly and a little too demanding as he rose out of his seat a little. He seemed to notice his tone of voice and straightened himself. He cleared his throat and corrected himself, “I mean, if you would, Your Majesty.”

Rogue thought he heard a chuckle escape the old King’s lips but when he looked the King’s face was stoic. “At least you have the sense to correct yourself. Of course I will. I didn’t start a war for you over nothing, son,” said King Jude as an audible sigh of relief came from Sting. “I’ll send a messenger pigeon right away and, given his track record...the assassin will be here tonight.”

 

The night was calm, all other noises from the castle’s servants had ceased and Sting sat pondering the inescapable stillness. An owl hooted once out the cracked palace windows. The King had warned him against opening the windows of the palace once but the room was stifling and he couldn’t bare to sit simmering in his own heated thoughts. The noise it provided also kept his mind from wandering, the cool breeze wafting towards his cheeks, chilling them nicely. Only a soft breathing and the occasional snore like a bump in the airways let him know Rogue was still alive. 

The knight kept so still in his sleep Sting often wondered if he had ever moved in his life. Rogue’s eyes had grown red and the more they talked with the King the more he could tell that wound was taking its toll on him. As it was the white bandage had been blotched with red. A warm sort of fuzz began to spread in his chest as he gazed upon Rogue’s sleeping form.

_ He needs to rest. _ Sting told himself.  _ We all do. _

Sting turned back to the book in his hands. Though reading wasn’t usually his forte he had to have something to keep him occupied while Rogue rested and they waited for a member of the Black Dragons to offer assistance. So he read the last word of the page and turned it. After forty pages he was beginning to see why Rogue and Yukino had been so smitten about this text in particular. They had both been fans of the theatrics, and this book was so dramatic and lifelike he could practically see the events playing out before him.

A few minutes of silence and he turned another page. Sting scoffed. “Saw that coming.”

“Too busy looking for worms and you’ll miss the hawk.” A voice he had never heard before spoke. Sting shot his gaze up and caught sight of a dark figure standing over Rogue’s bed, right next to the chair Sting was seated in. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp while involuntarily chucking the book at the cloaked figure who deftly dodged it. In conjunction with his scream he fell backwards in the chair, hitting his head on the brick floor when he went down.

Rogue was up near instantly, sword in hand pulled from under his pillow and pointed at the room around him. Before Rogue could even process who he was threatening his voice grew worried and he said, “Sting! What-” He caught the eye of the visitor in their room. Rogue fell silent and the figure stepped forward.

“I am Dobengal.” He said, his voice muffled through a mask and quiet like the babbling stream. “The King has summoned me to you.”

Rogue stood up, putting his sword back down on the bed. “You’re from the Black Dragon Assassins?”

Dobengal nodded. Sting was still rubbing the back of his head as he mumbled, “You know you could have knocked.” Sting stood up and although the assassin had a black mask on he could have sworn he saw the corners of Dobengal’s mouth twitch upwards.

“Yes,” Dobengal replied, “But where’s the fun in that?”

“If you’re a member of the assassins-” Sting asked, getting up from the floor and taking a step toward Dobengal “-then you must know why they went into hiding.”

“You are not under clearance to know that information.” His voice turned sour as he glanced over at Sting.

“Not under clearance! Do you know who you’re talking to?” Rogue shouted gesturing wildly to Sting as he placed himself between the prince and the assassin. Sting walked up to place a hand on Rogue’s elbow, lowering it and forcing him to step down.

“It’s ok, Rogue. We don’t need to know everything. We just need to know if the Black Dragon Assassins are going to help us or not.” Sting then turned to Dobengal. “Well, will you?”

Instead of answering Dobengal turned to the window, still ajar like Sting had left it but widened from Dobengal slipping through it. “I am under orders not to converse with you,” he said, looking at Sting. “Though I will say, when your life is in danger from a tyrannical King, leaving bedroom windows open is not a bright idea.” Dobengal chuckled as he turned to the night air and seated himself like a frog on the sill. Sting was almost about to protest when Dobengal turned back to them both and continued speaking. “Now follow me, and don’t fall behind. We’ve been expecting you for a long time, Master Rogue.”

The boys share a look of pure shock. Rogue is speechless but Sting calls after Dobengal’s shadowy form as it falls from the two story window. “Master? Back up, Master?! Since when?” he asked Rogue who just shrugged and walked to the window Dobengal had disappeared from.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know they're gay and ready to take back their kingdom. Also new characters yay!

The Black Dragon Assassins was vastly different than Rogue remembered their headquarters being. From his childhood he could see warm smiles turned into determined grins as young boys fought in the courtyard. He saw the golden and blue hibiscuses and the dragon lilies that lined every walkway of the headquarters. He remembered clear skies and the gentle guide of a trained swordsmen.

But now...as he walked back to his place of his birth he could see none of that. The skies had been overcast all day and the dark cloaks they were forced to wear put a damper on a lot of the color around them. Dobengal assured them they would need it so as to not attract attention when they finally had made their way down to the castle’s ground floor.

“King Jude has been made aware of your departure and many of our people await your arrival Master Rogue,” Dobengal said, his brown hair bouncing like the waves in the night.

Rogue nearly stumbled as he tried to keep up pace beside the assassin. Sting’s supporting arms were right there to keep him upright. “What’s with this Master, nonsense? When I left the Black Dragon Assassins I was a dragon kid nothing more.”

Dobengal didn’t turn as he led them into the woods. “A lot has changed since your departure.”

Now here they walked back into the hideout Rogue used to be so familiar with. He could see some barracks had been added. Others changed, and even more the stone fort had somehow grown smaller in the years he’d been away.

The banners displaying all the world’s royal families were gone, as were the uniforms each assassin assigned to each alliance were forced to wear. Around him every assassin was dressed in black formfitting clothes. Above them all Dobengals seemed the most modified, with a black mask covering his mouth and nose and a lavish black cloak. As Prince Sting looked around in awe Rogue was looking to his once peers in awe. Every assassin they passed took one look at him and bent a knee or gave a deep bow.

When he heard one of them whisper the name of his father he couldn’t stop himself. He ran to Dobengals side and demanded his attention with frantic eyes. “Where’s my father! Where’s Skiadrum?”

Dobengal made a noise of disapproval. He pushed Rogue’s erratic movements away from him and kept walking. “You might want to save your questions until we are inside.” Then he turned back to them, “People will talk.”

Once inside Rogue held his tongue as Dobengal led them through winding hallways. In all the years he’d spent growing up here he couldn’t seem to understand where they were going. All the colorful Royal Banners were gone. There were no more ornate rugs rolling down the stretch of long hallways. Now the only decoration the halls saw were the wall sconces every few feet.

As they walked Sting leaned into him and whispered, “What do you make of all this? You grew up here? It’s so...barren? No offense.”

“None taken. It wasn’t always like this. Dobengal is right. A lot  _ has _ changed.”

Finally they reached the end of the corridor and Dobengal stopped before he opened two large swinging doors.

“The headmaster’s chambers?” Rogue echoed as if the sight of the door sent him whirling in memories.

Dobengal nodded once more and led them both inside. Rogue remembered it with oaken desks and walls full of library resources standing across from an armory as impressive as the halls of fallen warriors. Much to his disappointment this room was barren too. It held four decorative pillars surrounding a circle of stairs that led to a single pine desk. Dobengal stood beside it and gestured to the chairs beside the desk, just around the pillars. 

“You have questions. I am here to answer...some of them,” said Dobengal as he crossed his arms and leaned his thigh against the desk.

“What happened?” Rogue asked first. “This place...it’s-”

“Different? Yes maybe that’s an understatement. Along with your shipping to Sabertooth Kingdom came a change in leadership here. One that has since died with the master’s of old. One that puts  _ you _ in charge.”

Dobengal stared deep into Rogue’s eyes to make sure the knight understood exactly what was being said. Rogue was glad he had taken his seat because he felt his knees go weak. 

“So Skiadrum...and Master Bolin-”

“Passed.”

Rogue looked stricken. He lost his voice and suddenly Sting’s loud brazen one filled the halls. “I don’t understand, what’s going on? What’s with all this mystery?”

“We’re assassins aren’t we? Its what we do.” A new voice spoke from the shadows. If it had not spoken no one would have noticed it was there. Around an empty book shelf came a surprisingly weak but studious looking boy. He couldn’t have been older than Sting yet still he walked and held his head high as if he were above even the dust spirits in the air. He wasn’t dressed like the others, instead he sported fine clothes fit for a nobleman's son. The newcomer turned to Dobengal. “Thank you for bringing them here, dragon. You are dismissed.” Dobengal put a fist over his heart and bowed before exiting the room.

“I apologize for all the smoke and mirrors that were required to bring you here. But you must understand by now that in times of war we can’t afford to take any chances.”

Sting raised an eyebrow at the boy. If he was going to say something the boy didn’t give him a second to think on it. “I had ordered Dobengal to bring you here once I got the note from our King. I hadn’t realized Master Rogue had made it out of Sabertooth Castle alive.” The boy got up and began pacing behind the desk. The whole time he kept his hands neatly behind his back. His greased black hair was going to make Sting gag if he kept watching him push his long bangs behind his ears. “This changes a lot of things from our perspective. Until now The Black Dragons Assassins had lost hope and pride. But with  _ you _ here again, Master Rogue-” the boy pointed a finger almost accusatorily at Rogue. “-We can bring this organization back to what it once was. Ah but forgive me, I have forgotten to introduce myself.” Finally he extended a hand to Rogue. One that was oiled over in his many movements to temper his greasy hair. “My name is Kohaku Kagome. I served under your father’s name years ago. I only wish to implore my loyalty to you in turn.”

Rogue was reluctant in taking his hand. When he finally did he stood up and addressed Kohaku through the pain that was so clearly written on his face. “I believe you have us at a disadvantage. We know nothing-we’ve heard nothing about the Black Dragons since I sailed north to Sabertooth. What’s this talk of rebuilding it?”

“Ah, yes. I made sure Dobengal would not speak our secrets out loud. After you left us Master Rogue, Master Bolin left as well. It’s a long story I’m afraid, one I’m sure would bore you but it’s important to the history of our establishment-” Kohaku seemed to enter in another world as he flapped his gums. Sting and Rogue shared a look of horror as they witnessed the man’s speech but didn’t hear it. More than once he felt compelled to test them and see if they were still listening. Though he usually answered his own questions before either of the boys could then continued his rambling.

It wasn’t until five missing assassins and one spiraling mystery of espionage later that someone burst in the room to save them from the dreadfully droning voice of Kohaku Kagome.

“Prince Sting! Lord Rouge!” A familiar voice shouted and Sting couldn’t help muttering a “oh thank the gods” under his breath when Kohaku stopped to look at who had entered.

“Don’t just barge in so suddenly like that! Don’t you know the importance of history and-” But he was cut off as Yukino ran to the boys and pulled them both into big hugs.

When Rogue winced she touched a gentle hand to his wound and apologized. “It feels so good to see you both. And to see you still alive. I’m sorry I left so suddenly-”

“You left to find the Black Dragons didn’t you?” Rogue asked, a smile beginning to play on his lips.

“Yes. Only by the time I did they told me they had already taken you under their wing-” Suddenly Yukino grabbed Rouge’s wrist and led them away, as they all ignored the small protests from Kohaku. “-Come. We have much to show you.”

As they traveled down the corridors once more there was renewed vigor in each party's steps. Yukino seemed brighter than she had when they’d arrived on Fioren shores. Sting was stretching his arms as if waking up from a nap, or from Kohaku’s lecture. Even Rouge felt the pain in his stomach subside as he gazed upon his old friend. 

“I’m so sorry Dobengal left you with Kohaku. You learn quickly that Kohaku treats everyone like that. He’s rather hard to take seriously sometimes. But he means well. Honestly Dobengal should have brought you straight to me but- well he likes a laugh from time to time. He probably thought getting Kohaku riled up was all in good fun.”

“Why do you speak as if you’ve known them your whole life?” Sting asked.

Yukino paused and giggled. “Oh I don’t, er I mean I haven’t. But I have been here a while and they all become pretty easy to read rather quickly. No matter. We have more important things to discuss.” Suddenly Yukino turned on a heel. “Rogue! Your father- Master Skiadrum...I’m so sorry.”

Rogue’s face hardened and he drew a sour look. “I heard. It’s nothing to be sorry for. The old man was getting past his time anyway.”

“But that’s not all. After the previous Master Bolin disappeared Master Skiadrum was chosen to succeed him. But Skiadrum was lured away- or so I’ve heard- on your behalf.”

“On  _ my _ behalf?” Rogue echoed.

Yukino nodded. “He thought he was coming to rescue you from Jiemma but he was ambushed. The entirety of the Black Dragons were raided in one night. But this was years ago. Right after Jiemma took his seat in King Weisslogia’s court.”

Sting grit his teeth. “Of course he had something to do with that. Is there anywhere he hasn’t sunk his claws?”

“No one can confirm it was Jiemma who attacked Master Skiadrum but the signs all point to that. Nonetheless by bloodline Lord Rogue is the natural successor to his father.”

“I can’t do it.” Rogue shook his head and backed away a bit.

Sting seemed to blow his top as he shouted uncaring in the echoing corridor. “What do you mean you ‘can’t do it’? Are you seriously going to pass this up? You must be insa-”

“My life was pledged to you. It will be pledged to you and no one else. I cannot serve as headmaster to the Black Dragon Assassins and stay your knight at the same time. So I cannot and I will not serve as this Master Rogue you all want me to be.”

Sting grew silent and Yukino intrigued. She barely breathed as she watched the boys exchange. “Rogue…” Sting breathed. “You don’t have to serve me any longer. You’ve already fulfilled your roles to me more times than I can count.”

“That hardly matters-” Rogue put a fist over his heart and kneeled before Sting. “-You are my King and my only King. I serve no one and nothing else.”

Sting didn’t have words but luckily Yukino broke the silence. “You may want to rethink that. Come, let me show you what you need to see.”

Almost clear on the other side of the building was an armory room. But in the very back of that armory room was Dobengal, his mask off smirking too handsomely for that devilish grin he wore. “How long did it take for Kohaku to put you to sleep?”

“Now’s not the time Lord Dobengal. We must show the lords what they came for.”

Dobengal’s smirk vanished. “Sometimes you’re too uptight. Fine.” He rose from his lean against the wall and opened a wall cabinet with a false backing. They all followed single file when he gestured inside.

Stepping through the wardrobe doors Rogue saw a small room with a platform that raised up the finest piece of assassins armor money could buy. Stepping closer Rogue saw it not only was form fitted perfectly to his size but it came complete with ten secret pockets and two sub-secret pockets under those. Multiple belts for any variation of utilities an assassin could use. But the most stunning piece were the ornate leather bracers. Each held twin hidden blades, activated by a switch in the palm.

“What...is this?” Rogue asked as he circled the clothing, studying it.

“Master Skiadrum was more sure than anyone that you would return one day. He had it made for you. He also made one for Frosch when the boy came of age. But the fat King of Extalia had it burned when he took Frosch back to his homeland.”

“I can’t accept this.” Rogue looked between Dobengal and Yukino, more firm than ever of his alliances.

Not to his surprise it was Prince Sting who spoke up. “You have to.” Rogue looked to him in confusion but Sting didn’t allow him to ask questions. “Rogue we’ve just started a war with possibly one of the most dangerous men on this planet. I’m going to need every man I can get on my side. And you’re going to need this outfit if you want to help me sneak back into our castle and take my crown back.”

Sting finished with a smile and extended a hand to Rogue. The Knight took it happily. They shook, not as Knight and Prince but finally as brothers in arms. And for the first time in his life, Rogue knew there was nothing he would fight harder for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Rogue plan their next move to save the kingdom, this time with the help of some valuable friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dreading uploading this next chapter because that means AO3 has finally caught up with my writing and I've been not writing this particular fic for so long I have no idea how it will end, when I'll come to it or what's the tea so...Enjoy this for now! I do plan on finishing this eventually the fic is pretty close to being done I just need to find the motivation to whip up like two or so more chapters? If you wanna help with that leaving comments is a great motivator for me! UwU

Rogue’s hand rushed to his stomach as he winced. He ignored it and tried to hold his sword higher. This new armor was hard to get used to. He was used to the armor he wore as Sting’s knight. That set was more rigid and required more of his strength to move it but it was his. This...The armor his father had made was perfect. Almost too perfect. Every crease hugged his body without fault and gave him enough padding to protect from weapons like small daggers without sacrificing his movement. The hidden compartments and the utilities it offered were astounding. He was almost scared to use the hidden blade, mostly because he knew that had been his father’s weapon of choice. He didn’t like it.

Not only were the ramifications of accepting his new title as Master of the Black Dragons too much to think about but he just kept getting this wedgie when he moved. Rogue let out a breath and focused again. Four days unconscious in Fiore had lost him a lot of time to build his strength up. He was rusty.

Still he swung his sword at the practice dummy, cleanly hitting its shoulder before twirling around to hit the other side of it and dodge an invisible attack from the top down.

He must have swung the sword a little too hard because on impact the vibrations sent pain shooting up his arm and in his gullet. He dropped his weapon and heard it clank on the stone floor. Rogue let out a frustrated grunt and held his stomach.

“You know, most people understand that to get better they have to rest first.” Sting’s voice came from behind him. It was a small room and his words carried fast without much effort. They were the only ones in here, if only because Rogue had requested he train in private. It seemed Sting didn’t care about that though. 

Rogue picked up his sword as Sting walked toward him. The prince was holding a silver tea tray and they met at the other end of the room on a wooden bench backed up to the wall. Sting got to work filling the teacups while Rogue stretched his arm out a bit.

Before handing him his tea Sting said, “If you take this you have to promise me you’re not going to train anymore today.”

Rogue looked square with him. “At all?”

Sting’s eyes narrowed. “Not at all.”

“Sting, please-” Rogue sighed.

“Fine, no tea then.” He was about to place the teacup back on the tray when Rogue agreed with a forced ‘alright!’

Both with steaming teacups in hand they sat and watched dust mites fall off the stone walls in the slight draft and travel the room.

“What do we plan to do with the Black Dragons at our disposal?” Rogue finally broke the silence.

Sting gave him a look. “Isn’t that your job? You’re their new master.”

Rogue playfully rolled his eyes. “I supposed that would be  _ both _ of our jobs. But soon we have to take the fight back to Sabertooth. We can’t command an army from overseas.”

Sting shrugged. “That’s why it’s King Jude’s army not ours.”

Rogue was beginning to feel his irritation creeping in. “You know what I meant.”

Sting set down his teacup and looked at Rogue with a firm face. “I know you need rest. That wound still hasn’t healed-”

“It will-”

“It won’t if you don’t let it!” Sting’s words were raised and suddenly their echoing cacophony bounced uselessly in the tiny training room. “Please let yourself rest. You’re no good to us like this.”

Rogue placed his elbows on his knees and rested forward. “I wish I could.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Rogue drew his lips together. As if the words he wanted to say were right there waiting to get out but he was trying to keep them in. After opening and closing his mouth he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Sting placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder and squeezed. “Rogue, you’re not my knight anymore you don’t have to carry all the burdens.”

“Everytime I lay down I think of how easy it would be for Jiemma to overpower me and hurt you. I can’t let him win.” Rogue wasn’t looking at him and stared at the entrance wistfully. The bags under his eyes were suddenly extremely noticeable under the dramatic light of the wall sconces.

“You’re not fighting this war alone. Fiore is on our side, hell the Black Dragon Freaking Assassins are fighting for us now! Even Jiemma would reach his limit against us.”

Rogue shook his head. Sting’s hand left Rogue’s shoulder to draw circles over his back next. “What else are you thinking?” Sting asked.

“What if this was all planned?” Sting looked at him quizzically so Rogue continued. “Jiemma took down even my old man. You never met him but-” Rogue looked at Sting but his gaze was somewhere else. “-he was the most intimidating man I’ve ever known. No force could stop him whenever he set his mind to something. Skiadrum-My father would not have gone down easily.”

Rogue noticed Sting swallowing his words and almost thought something reassuring would come from his open mouth but he remained silent. 

“If Jiemma managed to take down my old man...and for him to have targeted him right after I was to serve under you. It’s almost like he wanted all of this to happen. Without Master Bolin or my father the Black Dragon Assassins didn’t have a leader and with me currently serving directly under a crown it wasn’t like they could have established a worthy leader fast enough.”

“Are you thinking that Jiemma knew the Black Dragons would vanish if he killed Skiadrum?” Sting interjected.

“Why else would he have done that? It seems like a pretty risky move if it hadn’t gone well. And he must have been sure he could win a fight against the master of assassins if he engaged my father. Otherwise he wouldn’t have risked his name and title for a plan with a lot of if’s. And with the Black Dragons gone he could work his way around an assassination attempt on the current King and Prince without too much hassle.” Rogue looked breathless and like he was about to say more but he stopped himself. Sting was still rubbing circles on his back and for the first time Rogue seemed to have noticed because he looked at Sting’s arm in surprise. His gaze moved to Sting’s face, more confused than anything.

Sting’s hand involuntarily stopped moving in circles and they made eye contact for the first time today. Without thinking both boys began to move closer to each other. Their bodies inched the distance away both lost from thought and now swimming in the temptation of each other.

They were close enough that Sting felt the smallest portion of Rogues breath on his lips when a voice shouted from the doorway to the training room. “Prince Sting! Master Rogue!” A bouncing head of silver hair peered around the doorway. 

Sting and Rogue pulled away but Sting’s hands lingered on Rogue’s back too long and Yukino caught the gesture. She cleared her throat and entered their view fully. Putting both hands behind her back she shyly gave her report.

“Princess Heartfillia has sent news from Fiore. Dobengal wanted you to discuss our next moves as...well I’m not sure what Kohaku called us but-” She paused her speech and shook her head as if it were taking too long to say what she needed to say. “They both want you in the headmaster’s chambers.”

“Thanks...Yukino.” Rogue said rather curtly. “We’ll be there.” He added the last part in an attempt to stifle the awkwardness but it did little good. Yukino nodded in uncertainty before bowing quickly out of the room.

Sting and Rogue shared a look before Rouge straightened his back and made to stand up. He barely took one step before Sting’s blonde hair was in his way again.

“Wait, Rogue-” he began as his hands picked at the nail on each of his fingers. “I know it’s not a good time but I just-” His blue eyes darted from side to side and he couldn’t seem to make eye contact. “We keep dodging around it and I don’t think-” his hand reached to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

Rogue grabbed Sting’s face and cupped it in his hands, roughly giving him a misplaced kiss that landed on more of his top lip than he had wished. Sting’s body jumped at the sudden action but let it happen. The prince lowered his arms and seemed to relax a bit but that was when Rogue pulled away. Too embarrassed by the fact he missed to continue the kiss.

Rogue kept his face stoic as best he could but was afraid the onslaught of emotions came through anyway. “I love you too. Does that answer your question?” Sting’s face grew redder than a rose bush. The boy hardly moved and Rogue almost feared he had broke him.

Preferring to save face Rogue moved past Sting with a lingering hand touch. The minute they weren’t facing each other though Rogue felt his face flush. There was no way this could end well for either of them, he thought. Sting was a King now and Rogue would have new responsibilities after the war if he remained with the assassins.

They couldn't keep this up for long. Still he chastised himself for wishing they could, even if it meant extending a war.

 

_ Rogue just kissed me. _ Sting’s thoughts were in a whirlwind. His fingers ghosted over his lips as if he could feel the sensation of the kiss once more. Rogue had already exited the room but Sting whirled around to face the entrance eyes still wide. 

“Did that happen? Is that what happened?” he found himself saying aloud. Despite his joy he couldn’t stop from thinking this was all a dream. Back at Sabertooth Palace Sting had been so sure it was his ‘duty’ to marry a princess and all those stray thoughts of Rogue suddenly made sense after Jiemma cornered them. But he had never once thought it a possibility. 

Sting’s thoughts halted for a moment.  _ Wait a minute. WHY DID HE LOOK SO INDIFFERENT?! _ He swore he was going to kill him if Rogue had just been clowning around and hadn’t actually meant that. But the whole time not a single muscle on the boys face so much as twitched.

Finding his body again he moved his legs to catch up with Rogue. He knew a war wasn’t the ideal time for love confessions but there was no way he would let Rogue have the last say in that exchange. 

By the time he crossed the long hallway however and caught up to Rogue’s saunting figure Yukino had met up with him as well. They seemed to be talking casually and Yukino greeted Sting enthusiastically. 

“Prince Sting-oh, sorry I guess I should call you majesty now?” She ended her wave as Sting took up a pace beside his two friends.

Sting shrugged his shoulders. “You can just drop the formalities, Yukino. We know each other better than that.”

“Humble in even the smallest ways. Glad to see the war hasn’t changed you much,” Rogue said a slight smile playing on his lips. Sting narrowed his eyes at him but stopped when Rogue widened his in confusion.

Yukino seemed to have noticed their unspoken exchange but she didn’t say anything. Sting took up his usual carefree attitude to avoid whatever was going on between them that they weren’t talking about. He threw his hands behind his head and placed a smile on his face.

“Eh y’know it’s just a warzone. No pressure being the King or anything right?” He let out a dry laugh and was afraid his words had opened up a new barrel of fears he just learned he had been repressing.

“If anyone can lead us to victory it’s you,” Rogue said with that same serious attitude he always had. Sometimes he really was as emotionless as a rock.

“Everything will turn out, you’ll see,” Yukino said. “We all believe in you and we’re all here to help this thing go right.”

Sting lowered his arms and hoped the look of graciousness on his face was enough to convey how much their words had affected him. “Thanks, guys.”

It wasn’t long after that the trio arrived at the headmaster’s chambers. Already the greasy haired Kohaku was pacing outside the double doors. Sting knew he must have been beside himself because his long bangs had fallen past his ears and a few fell in front of his eyes. Kohaku didn’t bother to fix his hair when he saw the trio arrive.

“Finally! Do you realize how long we have waited?” Sting opened his mouth to apologize but Kohaku was already dragging him and Rogue by their shoulders inside. “No time we have the most important matters to discuss.”

Inside the room Dobengal leaned casually on the lone pine desk and waited for the others to approach. 

Kohaku was first to speak, “Now everyone is present who needs to be. Yes, good,” he mostly mumbled to himself, finally fixing his bangs with a resolute expression. Kohaku opened his mouth and took a breath but it was Dobengal who interrupted next.

The masked assassin held up a single piece of parchment. “You may want to read this yourself,” he said and handed the parchment to Rogue who took it perplexed. 

Sting watched Rogue read the words for a bit but then his expression opened up. He got that twitch in his forehead that he always got when upset or angry. His eyes turned sharp as he looked up at Dobengal.

“We can’t let that happen!” he almost shouted. Dobengal nodded his head as if the order were as natural as breathing.

“What does it say?” Sting asked trying to peer over Rogue’s shoulder to read it. Rogue handed him the parchment and spoke the words it held out loud.

“It says Minerva is to be given a public execution in one week. For assisting a traitor to her country.” Rogue’s word were spoken through gritted teeth. Sting’s hands began to shake the longer he stared at Princess Heartfillia’s handwriting.

It was right there. Lady Minerva’s execution date. Among advances on Jiemma’s territory and camps being set up all around Sabertooth’s continent was an otherwise insignificant date. Sting had never thought Minerva would be one for a change of heart but he had heard all about her from Yukino when they reached Fiore and he had then made sure Rogue knew of her alliances. Minerva risked her life to save him and Rogue back in Lillington.

When he heard of her heroics he had vowed he would save her from Jiemma’s clutches as soon as he could. It seemed the universe was testing his word now. If they stood any chance of saving her now they would have to leave port immediately to be to Sabertooth in time for her execution. That wasn’t even taking into account that he couldn't risk going anywhere near Sabertooth with the entire Kingdom as his current enemy.

Then Sting’s eyes made it to the bottom of the page. “Wait, Princess Heartfillia wants to speak with us in person.” He pointed to the bottom of the page as he looked up at the others. “It says here we should head back to Fiore with urgency. King Jude also wants to discuss his armies next moves now that we have the Black Dragons on our side.”

“Then we have no time to waste,” Rogue said. He turned to Dobengal and made the order, “Make preparations for travel. When we get back to Fiore, we’ll speak with the King about a rescue operation. If I’m not mistaken our Lord Rufus was left behind as well. He may not get a public execution but losing an alley like him would be very bad.”

Dobengal simply nodded and without another word he left the room, eyes set straight ahead. Meanwhile Kohaku had begun pacing and mumbling to himself. Lots of things about all the work he needed to do if Rogue was leaving the Black Dragons headquarters.

Yukino reached a hand out for Sting’s arm. Her slight fingers lightly pinched his bicep and he turned to see her doe eyes wide with concern. Turning to face her Sting took her shoulders in his hand. “It’ll be ok. I’m going to get them back.”

“You’ll need all the help you can get. We’re both going to get them back,” Rogue added, his arms now crossed. “I hope you know how to use a sword.”

“ I know enough,” Sting said. “C’mon, there’s no time to lose. We need to pack our things and get in the first carriage back to Fiore.”


End file.
